Sonic Supers!
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Tails has been kidnapped by Eggman, Silver warns of a calamity that will bring about doomsday, Shadow's worried about what Eggman wants with Tails, like why need the help? What was he building..? Sonic, worried for his little buddy, of course wants to help! But all three will have to deal with Amy Rose butting in on the act. What's this about Chaos Energy? Supers? (SonAmyShadSilv)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Supers!**

Episode 1

_Season 1_

By: Cutegirlmayra(I had original made up this idea to be a video game for Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm going to tweak the idea a bit, just because I made it to be-A VIDEO GAME- and now it has to be-A STORY OUT OF SCRIPT FORMAT- so yeah… some of the 'stages' are going to be skipped cause no one wants to read about Sonic going through zones, they all want to read about the characters interaction, in other words, the cutscenes. So I'm just gonna mush all the cutscenes and maybe briefly mention a stage or two(probably not), anyway, ENJOY! I'll try and make this a long series, but since so much is being cut due to 'story' style of writing, well… eh. I hope you like it anyway, enjoy~ there is, so far, only 2 seasons in my head of Sonic Supers. )

It was just another day in paradise, the sun was bright outside with not a cloud in the sky. Tails hummed as he worked on his beloved plane, fine tuning it and working out all the kinks from his latest upgrade on it. "Phew, that should do it!" He wiped some sweat off his forehead, only to replace it with a smudge of black oil. "Hup!" he sprang up and stretched his tails, which had been laying down and not been moving for some time. Shaking out the stiffness, he stretched his arm out and put the other arm behind his head to hold it, then went on his tippy-toes to further stretch out his body. Lastly, as he turned around he shook out his foot, which had fallen asleep beneath him, as he sighed out in relief and put his tools down on his workshop's desk. "Now to fix this…" He took out a device and looked it over, and started working on it with his screwdriver. His tails whisks behind him insomuch that if anyone were around they'd be able to tell how much he loved his craft.

Suddenly, windows shattered from behind him, forcing him to scream in shock and duck his head on his desk. His wooden garage door was suddenly split in two by a robotic fist. The large splinters of the wood shot out like large swords prepared for battle.

"Wha-what?!" Tails kicked his legs back, trying to get himself as far away from the damage and danger as he possibly could.

"Yoo-hoo? Any fox home?" An old, cheerful voice came bounding out of a speaker attached within the robot's wrist. As the fist opened, it speedily launched out and grabbed Tails. Tails tried to dodge but it had anticipated his movement and reached above him, so Tails ended up jumping into its grasp. Closing it's hand and clasping down tight on Tails' body, Tails flailed a free arm and wiggled a leg, his tails trying desperately to twirl but not being able to complete their spin, no matter which way they turned. Those we're the only things free of this robot's grasp, as it slowly moved it's hand out of the garage, leaving a mass damage to the ceiling that slowly began to fall apart as the upper level came crashing down, and then the poor X-Tornado being flung to the side as the fist rammed into it, before straightening itself out and robotically creating the noise of a car backing up as the robot removed it's arm from the place.

-Somewhere in the middle of a dimly lit forest-

"SONIC!"

A fainted sound rippled across the trees as Sonic, which was only a blue blur at the moment, dashed past oncoming trees, leapt over boulders, climbed hills and cliffs in a manner of seconds, and was soon out of sight. The forest faded as the mountain's landscape came more into view….

Amy's feet halted on a hill that overlooked the area, she had her hands on her knees, and was breathing heavily, a angry and disappointed look on her face. "OHHH!" she wiggled her fist in front of her face as her head leaned back in furry. "YOU PROMISED YOU HANG OUT WITH ME TODAY! SONNICCC!" She stomped her foot to the ground and angrily made her statement known to the rest of the world, hoping it would catch Sonic's ear.

"SOOONICC-

OOONIC-

Oonicc-

Icc…"

She sighed, her voice carried far but only the birds that flew off in a panic of sheiks could really hear her, or maybe they we're the only things reacting to her?

She leaned forward in disgrace and sighed greatly, slooping her body and swinging her arms once to the right, and then back to the left as she turned and about faced.

"You won this time…" she muttered, "But mark my words… I _WILL_ have my 24 hour date with you! OHHH!" she shook her fist up again, but this time, it ended with chibi tears that streamed down her face in being rejected, yet again, by her blue hero.

-Up in the Mountains!-

Sonic had slowed down, his ear twitched at an echo he couldn't make up, but just for safe measure, he sped up a little bit. His face was neutral, a steady frown with his eyebrows slightly forward as he seemed more serious than disturbed by his loyal tracker's advances. As he finally made his way to the peak of a mountain, jumping stone to stone, almost causing rock slides, scaling mountain ranges with steep cliffs, and then finally spin dashing through a narrow slit in the sides of two mountains converging into a crocked X, he finally rested on his peak. Folding his arms, he looked around.

"….?" He looked the other way.

"….Hee!" He was finally satisfied as a grin spread across his face in a closed eyed smile. "Looks like I've got the day to myself again, as usual." He winked to nothing in particular (Besides the camera) and leapt down, "WOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOO!" he shouted out, feeling the wind on his spines as he embraced for impact, falling straight down the mountain till kicking himself off the rocky edges and doing a zig-zag down to it's solid base. Once hitting ground, having his hand outstretched in front of him to brace half the impact and then leave the rest to his feet, he smirked and got up, rubbing his nose at his successful landing.

_Beep-da-bep-de-beep! Beep-da-bep-de-beep! Beep-da-bep-de-beep!_

Sonic looked around, he didn't carry a cell phone!

"SSSONIC?! ARE YOU THERE?" It was Knuckles' voice, grouchy as usual.

"Knuckles? Where are you?" Sonic looked around, but couldn't see any sign of a mic or anything anywhere.

"Heh, figured you'd run off without any way of anyone getting contact of ya. Which is exactly why I implanted this IN YOUR BRAIN!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic put his hands to his head, his face a priceless look of worry and horror.

"HAHAHAHA! You actually believed that!? Man, I wish I could see your FACE! HAHAHA!" Knuckles laughed, as Sonic pouted and glared behind him, wondering where the sound was really coming from.

"I'll show you a face to laugh at! Just look at you're reflection through the Master Emerald!" he made a quick and snappy come back, something he was famous for, as he left Knuckles a bit speechless.

"Urk! Why you-! Anyway, we're wasting time. Look above you!"

Sonic turned to look straight above him, a mini Tails device floated above him. A simple speaker with a small television below it, as Knuckles seemed to be speaking into a microphone to see out of. "If only you looked up! Haha! I could of seen that look of fear in you're eyes!" Knuckles continued to laugh, having still pride left over from getting the reaction he was looking for, before turning serious again. "But now's not the time for silly pranks!" he screamed into the microphone and pushed his face up closer to the screen. "TAILS IS MISSING!"

Sonic gasped, a bit taken aback for a moment.

-Angel Island-

"Why am I here again?" Amy asked, looking up at Knuckles on a step of the Master Emerald's shrine steps. He twitched an eyebrow at her and glared,

"How many times do I have to tell you…." He then stepped toward her, using all his force to scream at her, "WE'RE WAITING ON SONIC!"

Amy's whole face was slightly blown away as her quills and body moved back with the force of wind that came out of his temperamental tantrum at her continued asking.

"Well you don't have to shout…" she pouted and mumbled to the side, before looking down and seeing a Chao come up to her sitting self, resting his little pudgy arms on her feet and looking up cutely to her.

"Chao!"

He seemed to greet her, and she smiled at his openness and picked him up, bouncing him on her lap as he cheered. She giggled, "I guess I can wait, especially with these cuties around! Though, he did kinda stand me up today…" she grumbled, but the cute chao in front of her looked concerned at her sudden change in attitude, and lightly tapped his arm to her face. "AWW!~ You're so precious!" she squealed out, and began to cuddle with him more.

Seeing their brother being dotted on, the other multitude of chao started to gather, like a herd of cats wanting to be pet, they pawed and climbed up her to get attention as well, some even flying to her shoulders to gently shake them as she reached over to gently rub and pat their heads. One just suddenly rocketed into her face, seeming to very boldly demand her upmost attention as a sweat drop dripped down the side of her face. Fire sprang up around her to symbolize her frustration as the other chao jolted in fear and quickly ran from the area.

"ONE AT A TIME!"

She blurted out, standing up and shaking her fist in the air as she suddenly snapped out it. "Uh… oh… um.. wait.." she reached out for them, but the chao had all scattered, some still peaking out from leaves on a bush or tree.

She sighed and let her hand drop. "I'm just not having a good day…" she admitted.

"With a voice that projects so far, I'm not surprise most critters don't run from you in the start."

She glared at the voice who dared to speak such a thing, and was shocked to see Shadow walking up to the shrine.

Causally putting a hand to his hip, he only spent a moment to look at Amy, and then mostly turned his attention to Knuckles, who came growling down the steps of the Master Emerald to roar at Shadow instead of Amy this time.

"And what are YOU doing here, eh!?" Knuckles' had his fist up again, threateningly, as he demanded an answer.

"I suppose Rouge was right, you're always hot-headed at first greetings, aren't you?" Shadow commented, as Knuckles stopped a moment and blinked in shocked.

"R-rouge? You've been talking with Rouge? THAT THEIFING BAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Now his face was red, as little puffs of smoke 'poof'd out of the sides of his face.

"Hmph." Shadow closed his eyes as he smiled, moving his head down, and then cockily looked back up at Knuckles. "She informed me of your friend's disappearance, and stated that the debris left behind we're clearly done by a mechanical being."

"Eggman!" Amy exclaimed, realizing at once what that could mean.

"Hmm..? And? So? What does the 'ultimate life form' want from information like that?" Knuckles asked, doing the 'bunny ears' for Shadow's title and being awfully suspicious of him.

"Clearly, G.U.N would want to know what the Doctor is thinking… besides, she wanted me to rub it in you're face that I see her more than you do for some reason… So she didn't come and tell you herself." He stated his case and then looked away, almost as if indirectly thinking it was foolish of Rouge to make him come, when Knuckles' anger sprung back up to him.

"NOW SEE HERE! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT-" Amy held Knuckles back from flinging a fist into Shadow's face.

"C-calm down, Knuckles! Y-you know how she likes to get to you, sometimes…" she had a nervous smile and laugh as she held him back, but another voice distracted Knuckles.

"This is the time-AHHAHHAHAHAHHHH!" A hedgehog fell from a portal above them, and flailed his arms chibi-like in the air as he wasn't prepare for the sudden drop, falling to the ground with little tear drops in his eyes as he got up and rubbed his head. "Oww… Blaze could of warned me the Time-Porter was a quick ride… uh.." He looked to see the others staring at him, as Shadow tilted his head.

"…And you are?"

"Silver?"

Amy tilted her head, as he smiled weakly. "H-hi.." he waved his hand slightly.

"What is it now, future boy?" Knuckles was able to force Amy's hands off of him in one quick swoop, and then fold his arms and close his eyes, holding his head down and trying to recollect himself.

"Oh! That's right." Taking a serious tone, Silver stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm here to stop a calamity that could eventually destroy the entire future of the world!" He explained, being a bit over dramatic to Amy's taste.

"..Again?" She stated, as Silver looked to her, a bit startled by her words as he looked down and shook his head.

"W-well… it's my job to try and protect my future so…" he gently said, being a bit embarrassed he had to explain himself.

"Well? What calamity?" Shadow took his claim seriously it seemed, unfolding his arms to hear more.

"Huh? Oh, that's the thing, I don't know yet." He shrugged, showing an awkward tear drop on the side of his forehead.

The others looked at him like they weren't really believing in his 'duty' being best suited for him, as he shook his head and tried to break the uncomfortable silence. "_In any case, _I'm coming with Sonic on his quest to free his friend! That much I do know." He defiantly nodded his head, showing he wasn't going to be deterred as Shadow rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

"Well, there's no one here that'll keep you from the party! Welcome aboard!" Sonic speed into the frame, as everyone turned around to see him railing down a vine from the forest on the floating island. Jumping off, he did a quick spin and landed coolly to the ground, getting up cockily and striking a pose. "What'd I miss?"

Amy glared at him, and snootily turned her face from him, puffing up the side of her cheek and putting her hands to her hips. Walking away and completely ignoring him, she stood behind Knuckles, then looked at him from the corner of her eye, and folded her arms.

He gave note to her reaction right away, and smiled weakly with a light chuckle, not daring the address it. Shadow speedily took charge and began informing him of what they already knew.

"We believe you're friend, Tails, was kidnapped by Eggman."

"Any clue why?"

"Maybe to build something?" Silver chimed in.

"Eggman's built tons of things on his own, why would he need my little buddy's extra work?"

"That's a great question, something that should concern you greatly, hedgehog." Shadow slightly glared, but his point came across and Sonic looked down a moment, then nodded his head.

"Right. There's not a moment to lose then. Let's not give Eggman any time to force Tails to help make something for him." Sonic looked to the two other hedgehogs, and they nodded in agreement. "Alright, now Knuckles." He strode on up in a strutting type of manner as he kept his signature cocky grin on his face. "I may need the Chaos Emeralds for this little endeavor. Do you mind?"

Knuckles slightly twitched his eyebrow again, an anger mark appearing over his head to show he wasn't quite over that last insult Sonic pulled off on him.

"Heh, heh…" Sonic laughed weakly, and then cleared his throat. "I bet Tails' would be awfully appreciative…" he tried to smoothly convince, knowing Knuckles' didn't have the heart to say no to that.

"Hmph, fine." He turned to the Master Emerald, and opened his arms wide, taking one step up to the shrine, "Oh great, Master Emerald…"

The emerald shinned, as if it could hear his words.

"Deliver unto us you're servers' powers!"

The Chaos Emeralds arose from their pedestals or pillars all circling the Master Emerald, as Sonic whistled at the light show as the Master Emerald gave each emerald Chaos energy so they would be useful.

"Thanks, love." Sonic teased, holding his hand out as the Chao Emeralds landed in all three hedgehogs' hands.

Knuckles looked back with a glare at Sonic, but when was he ever NOT glaring..?

"Take good care of them, Sonic." He stated, walking back down before grabbing Sonic and pulling him close to his face, "AND DON'T LOSE THEM LIKE LAST TIME!"

"Hey, hey! Come on, pal? Old buddy, old friend! I've got this!" he winked and was able to get out of Knuckles' grasp.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic looked to his comrades and then was about to speed away when-…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"AH!"

Sonic was rammed into by Amy from the back; they both fell to the ground.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic exclaimed, looking up at her. Wasn't she just mad at him…?!

"_I'm coming too_!"

The wind rolled by steadily, as a chao cutely chased with a heart over his head a little bundle of tumbleweed.

"You?" Silver spoke up.

"Come?" Shadow also continued the thought.

"ALONG!?" Sonic pushed her off his back, making her stumbled and roll off him, falling to the side of him. "What makes you think you should?"

"Because I CAN! And because I have the right too!"

"What right!?" Sonic exclaimed, getting up.

She dusted herself off the ground and adjusted her headband, glaring and pouting mostly at Sonic. Stomping her feet with each step she took to get up, she stated, "Because you stood me up! That's why! So you're going to make up for it!" she leaned forward, her hands on her hips and her decision made final within her mind as Sonic sweat dropped and the two other hedgehogs looked at each other concerningly.

"It's too dangerous for a girl like you, Amy." Silver spoke up, seeing as Sonic was clenching his teeth together, not wanting to speak back, but also you could tell he was slightly growling. Once Amy puts her mind to something, there's no way to discourage her. He knew any attempt to turn her away was futile, and when he was usually stuck with a situation like this, he'd just run, and it would solve everything. But with two _lackeys _behind him, unsure of why he had dashed off…. It's not like he could lean in and whisper in their ears why they should just make a run for it. And what kind of guy would he be to them after THAT? They would surely judge him for sure… running from a little girl…

But clearly…. Silver didn't know Amy like Sonic did…

"I'm tougher than I look!" Amy stated, pulling out her hammer and swinging it over her shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"This isn't a game, Rose." Shadow intervened, also taking his crack at it as Sonic only rolled his eyes and groaned, knowing neither of them could persuade her to stay and finding it pointless to try and reason with her about it. "You'll just be a liability, something we can't afford to have."

Amy glared at Shadow. "**I'm**." she stated, moving towards his face, "**COMING." **She glared and stated this with such bold defiance and resolve that it really sounded like she had the authority over this situation.

Shadow glared at her, leaning his head back slightly as he really wished he could just slap her right now…

"Amy, don't tempt him." Sonic finally spoke up, seeing the hostility in their eyes and quickly ceasing the matter. "You can come." He finally stated, folding his arms.

"What!?" The two hedgehogs looked to him, anger in Shadow's eyes and surprise in Silver's.

"Hehe~" Amy swung her hammer in a circle, feeling confident.

"IF-" Sonic began, grinning wickedly as Shadow and Silver moved behind him.

"_**You can keep up…"**_

Amy's face slowly lost all of its joy,

Shadow and Sonic smirked as Silver looked to them with a smile, eye brow raised in curiosity.

The three all dashed off, Sonic calling back saying,

"Don't mind if we get a _**heads start, **_Do ya Amy?"

The Chaos all started to gather around again, looking curiously off to where the three male hedgehogs had all ran off too. Amy's face was hidden in shadows, as Knuckles scratched behind his head and looked away for a moment, then slowly rolled them back to her. "Come on now, Amy. They just don't want you to get hurt is all…" Knuckles tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but the second he did so, he leaned back and flinched, seeing her whole body swarm with the same fire of rage that made the chao flee in the first place. She looked up with determined fire in her eyes, as the Chaos, and Knuckles', fled the scene as she swung her hammer around.

"I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND! ARRUGGH!" she charged forward, of course at not the same speed as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, but she was determined to follow and track them down! And nothing, and I mean _nothing_, was gonna stop her now…

_Abridged Series:_

"Amy, it's just to dangerous..." Silver began, trying to almost coo Amy out of the idea. "Why not um.. stay home and cook? Or um... go shopping or something?" He was confused on what girls do in this time period. All he knew from Blaze is that she fought and slept, that was IT.

Sonic groaned louder, 'You fools! Let's just RUN. Running solves EVVERRYTTHINNGG!' he fell to his knees, obviously, no one was seeing his hints at just abandoning trying to convince her otherwise.

"You would only slow us down, we can't afford a liability. Go home, Rose." Shadow swooped his hand out in front of her, causing her to move slightly back in shock, but then lean forward in undaunting persistence.

Sonic did the running man, then ran behind Amy, doing jumping jacks to get the other two hedgehogs attention, he mimed waving goodbye and then speeding off, but the other hedgehogs we're to focused on convincing Amy not to come. He face palmed and almost cried on the ground.

"I'm." she stated, leaning in toward Shadow, "Coming." Shadow glared as Silver just, "ooohhh~"'d and put a hand over his mouth, seeing how bold and confident she was in herself and how she pretty much just stood up to Shadow and owned his butt.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Knuckles shouted from behind, as Chaos began to make bets, most going for Amy. "I'll place a few rings on Amy..." Knuckles handed the dealer chao the rings, as the dealer chao looked over them, his sunglasses and visor shinning in the sunlight before looking up, and nodding. "Thanks man." They bro fisted and pounded twice before Knuckles continued to watch the scene unfold.

Sonic finally got up and stated, "Alright, Amy. You win. We give." She looked back and smiled, before Sonic's face grew grave and evil. "If you can keep UP."

The three boy hedgehogs snickered evily, before dashing off, "YOU'RE TO SLOW!" Sonic shouted from afar, as he 'Yippied!' later down the road.

"OHHHH!" Amy put her hands to the side of her, "KAAAMEEHAAAAMAAAHAAA!"

in the distance, the power blast made all three hedgehogs fly into the sky and then fall back to the ground in the explosion, "AHH!"ing as they did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Supers!

Episode 2 (S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra(Soo~ Did you all like the first episode?! I just wanted to get everyone, and the setting, together so it would be more defined from the get-go. Now it's time to move into Amy joining the group, and as we all can see…. Sonic and the gang aren't being very willing… so? How will Amy join the ranks? Let's find out, shall we~?)

"OHH! Those no good, darn speedy, colorful mix of- just- JERKS!" Amy swung her hammer around, shaking her fist and silently wishing within herself that she was better than this. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll _never _catch up to them in time…" She let her hammer fall to her side and swung her body left and right, her usual walking style, swinging her arms up and down while keeping her head down in disappointment.

"I can be useful too… you know…"

"**Ohhh~ Very useful.**"

"Thank you! At least someone-….uh…"

Amy turned around, feeling glad someone recognized her potential, when she realized a giant robot was standing in front of her. Looking like a large wolf-lion with spines resembling sharp shards like pillars shooting out of its back, and being completely coated in shining metallic silver.

"**Nice to see you out and about… Rose…"**

The speaker on Eggman's beast-bot could be seen as the creature slightly opened it's mouth as it moved back and forth, left and right, terrifyingly glaring down at the little hedgehog.

Amy gulped.

"Oh no…."

The three hedgehogs we're running along the plains of grass and forest while making their way off Angel Island. The sea would be showing it's light blue face to them soon, and they we're prepared to start looking for Eggman's secret base, where he undoubtedly was holding Tails at.

"Silver, you think you can use you're telekinesis to get us across the water?" Sonic asked, looking up to his right to see Silver flying with lime green aurora around him, as the white hedgehog looked down at Sonic, nodding.

"Shouldn't be a problem." He responded, and looked forward again. "…."

"Huh?" Sonic tilted his head, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you looked worried. How come?"

"….It's just…." Silver looked down and away, as Shadow grunted, making the two look over to the left at him.

"Something you'd like to say?" Sonic sarcastically stated, raising a questionable eye brow at him while being snarky about it.

"Hmph, if this is about leaving _**Rose**_ behind…" he grumbled out, and glared at Silver, "know that she's fine on her own."

"Y-yeah, but… it seemed a bit cruel…." Silver flinched back a bit, not liking himself being accused for just worrying about her. "She seemed really upset…" he composed himself and looked forward again, "I'm just speaking my mind, is all."

"I know what it looked like, Silver." Sonic began, smiling as he spoke and looked back to Silver from the corner of his eye. "But she's a tough girl. Strong as a girl ever was." He rolled his eyes, and then laughed lightly. "She'll be fine."

"**Are you SO certain of that, Hedgehog?"**

"Awww~ Sonic! You do care!"

"Oh no…."

Sonic halted himself, skidding to a forced stop, as he turned around, "Eggman!" He cried out, seeing the Beast-Bot and Amy contained within its right eye. "A-amy..?"

Shadow and Silver abruptly turned around too, Silver leaning slightly toward Sonic, and whispering, with shifting eyes between Sonic and Amy. "Did she... hear all that?"

Sonic whispered back, but from his mouth, which moved to the side to make sure Amy didn't see him conversing with him. Keeping his frame straight and his hands on his hips, he stated, "Not likely, or we'd be getting a very _different _reaction." He then tried to address Eggman again before Shadow cut him off.

"Yeah… to bad she heard when you were speaking _fondly _of her…." Shadow wittingly added.

Sonic had his mouth open, about to speak, before letting his hand drop and his mouth close in response to Shadow's comment.

"**Listen here, hedgehogs! I feel a bit **_**intimidated **_**by how the **_**numbers **_**are stacking up against me! Either quit you're search for me and my headquarters, or your little bagabond here, GETS TO PAY THE COST!"**

The creature swung it's right eye up, as Amy yelped a bit in fright and looked around, placing her hands on the hard plastic looking glass. "SOOONICCC!"

Sonic clinched his teeth, frowning, before suddenly showing a cocky grin. "Woah, looks like the big, scary Egghead is getting hard-boiled over a little turn of events. Is that it, Eggman?"

"**I wouldn't **_**mock **_**my efforts, SONIC. You wouldn't want you're little **_**girlfriend **_**turning into a nice little SNACK for my Beast-Bot!"**

The Beast-bot roared a screechy cry, mimicking a lion and then morphing into a wolf's howl toward the end. Lifting its head down from it's cry, the gang began to hear gears turning and clinking from within it.

"**Dissolve and disband, or I'll have her life in my hand!"**

The Beast-bot's eyes began to shine a light red, almost pink color, as Amy felt the glass burn her hands. "Y-ouch!" she pulled her hands away and felt the head searing through her boots. "Ah! Hot-hot-hot-hot!" she bounced from one foot to the other, but since she got up, and the room wasn't very much, she had to slightly slouch forward, making the top of her bangs, the first of the three quills, steam and make a slight hissing noise as it touched the glass. "eeeeeEEE_EEEKKKKK_!" Amy moved back and wobbled her arms, without the glass as a leverage to hold onto, the circular structure within this robot's eye made it difficult for her to keep her balance. "SOOONIICC! HELP!"

"Enough!" Sonic shouted out, swinging his arm out to make it more dramatic.

"**Very well….**"

The heat went down, and soon it was just warm to the touch. Amy squat down, getting her balance again. Sniffling in a bit of fear, she wrapped her arms around her knees and dress, looking around the small space to make sure it was really safe.

"First the rhyme, and now this. Heh, this has to be the most evilest I've seen you at all year, Eggman!"

"Sonic! Don't-" Silver began, before Sonic cut him off,

"What? Don't EGG him on?" he joked, hitting him lightly a few times with his elbow and laughing.

"Sonic, she's in danger." Shadow spoke up, and Sonic looked back, rolling his eyes.

"When is she _not_? You guys haven't spent YEARS in these kinds of situations, so I'll let you're seriousness and concern slide this time. But watch and learn~" he winked, and dashed up to the Beast-Bot.

"**W-what are you doing!? Cease trying to find me and break up you're little 'boy band' or she'll-!"**

"YEESH, do you EVER stop _talking_?"

Sonic dived straight into the Beast-Bot's mouth, and spin dashed into the speaker.

"**NOOOoooooo!-Bzzzzz….."**

"That oughta do it!"

The speaker went out as Sonic stood in front of the Beast-Bot, it shaking it's head and wiping it's face with it's metal clawed paw. "Woah!" Amy shouted, being moved around with the head, but at least it wasn't hot anymore…

"Sonic!"

"Hang on, Amy! I'm coming!"

Silver and Shadow took their respected sides besides Sonic, as the battle was just beginning.

"Shadow, make sure to keep an eye out for that red light! I don't wanna go home with a roasted friend!"

"Hmph. Shouldn't that be _your _job?"

"Wait… did he call her you're girlfri-?"

"Silver! Keep the head occupied while I look for a weak spot!" Sonic cut him off, and then raced toward the robotic beast.

From its large muzzle, the Beast-Bot opened its mouth and that same redish pink light beamed a plasma ray that the hedgehogs barely dodged.

"Woah! Keep an eye on that too!" Sonic stated, as he got off of one knee from rolling out of the way, and then raced behind the creature.

"Are you making eye jokes because of-" Amy was about to state, but she suddenly noticed Sonic zip by her and give her a wink.

She rolled her eyes; he was SO making the joke.

Shadow used his Chaos spears and tried to aim for its face. The strategy was slightly working as the head had no time to look back and deal with Sonic while Shadow was firing at it from the front.

Silver tried to rip it apart from the top, taking its head and then its body and trying to sever it. Sadly, the Beast-Bot felt the disturbing pressure and sent shiny spikes flying all around it.

"Look out!" Sonic jumped and bounced from shard to shard before slamming into Silver, moving him out of the way from one of the shards. Crashing to the ground, Sonic shook his head and looked up, "Okay… new plan…" He looked to the shards. "Silver?" He turned back, seeing Silver a little ways away from him, shaking his head and wobbling to his feet.

"T…thanks, Sonic…" he stated, weakly.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up, and then pointed to some shards next to him. "Think you can jam those back in?" he smiled, turning back to see Silver getting the idea too.

"Count on it!" Silver moved his arms out and began to lift the shards up. "Just tell me where to plunge them!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Sonic!" Shadow cried, as the Beast-Bots eyes began to glow again, as it looked a bit beat up, shaking up and down as if the Beast was trying to breath, when obviously it didn't have air to begin with.

"**I-Bzzzzz-Warned Y-Bzzzz."**

The broken speaker flickered on slightly, as Amy began to feel the heat start up again. "AHHH!"

"Amy!"

"Quick, Silver!" Shadow jumped on the creature's head, as it shook to try and shake him off, but he held on and grabbed on to its ear. "There!"

He pointed to a ripped fraction near its next, revealing the clock work of the interior gears within its being.

"Right!" Silver took the shards, and placed them all around the neck line. Shadow jumped down, and picked up a spear, stabbing the Beast-Bots paw to keep it from moving or dodging out of the way.

The creature roared and howled again, summoning new shards and blasting them again.

"Sonic! Look out!" Shadow warned.

"Huh?" Sonic looked to see a shard coming his way, and as he jumped into his ball, and rolled along it's flat plain, he moved to close to the edge where he was cut just slightly. Bouncing off, he clutched his side, and realized that the cut traveled from his side and then across a bit of his arm. "Dang." The cut wasn't too deep, but since he was in a ball, the cut traveled a bit farther than it would have out of his ball form.

"SONICC!" Amy was now hopping on toe to toe again, trying to desperately not have her boots melt under the intense heat. "It's like an easy bake oven in here!"

"Yeah, and soon we're gonna have an baked rose!" Silver shouted, looking back to Sonic, "I need him immobilized!"

Sonic looked to Silver, then saw Shadow had impaled the Beast-Bots paw, and nodded back to Silver. "I'm on it!"

He dashed as quick as light speed over to another shard, taking a second to pick it up, but cutting a bit of the palm of his hand and flinched back. Shaking his hand of the pain, he reached again, more cautiously, and with a gust of wind, impaled another shard into it's other paw.

The creature roared in defiance, and looked to Sonic, opening its mouth, it started to store up the plasma beam again, Sonic had to keep the shard in its paw like Shadow, or it could break free. With a bit of horror and feeling the clock ticking away, Sonic suddenly saw Silver have all Shards in position. "DO IT!" he cried out, as Silver forced his hands down, and the shards pierced the Beast-Bot's neck.

Now he truly looked like a lion, having each large shard resemble a broken mane, before the head started to flicker with electrical circuits, and the red in it's eyes slowly blinking out, before the face finally dropped off, after a last minute struggle of the body.

Racing over to Amy; Sonic, Silver, and Shadow spin dashed into the hot plastic glass. With all the force, the glass bended and finally snapped off its hinges, shattering.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, seeing her laying down with her eyes shut and not moving. He reached in and the others helped him drag her out.

"She's warm to the touch!" Silver stated, worry filling his eyes.

"Chaos… Control!" Shadow lifted a chaos emerald and from the lake near by, teleported some water from it and had it reappear over Amy. Gravity took it's course and the water fell on her, waking her up as she coughed and shook her head free of the water.

"Amy…" Sonic let out the air he had been holding back, and gently breathed out her name. "Heh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…"

"R-really..? Another eye joke..?" she grinned, breathing deeply too, since the oxygen in the eye was fading fast from the heat.

"Amy, you were almost burned! Why did you follow us?" Silver worriedly remarked, bending down with Sonic to counsel her. "You could have been killed!"

"Well… I wouldn't have…" Amy slowly rolled over to her back, moving to face them, and having her arms supporting her back as she lifted herself slightly up, having her legs spread out and feeling the nice cool water underneath them. "If you would…." She took some deep breaths. "Let me come in the first place." She slightly glared, and then looked to Sonic. "Strong, huh?"

"_Independent."_

Sonic teased, slightly smiling but wishing he could keep a straight face as he leaned back and folded his arms. Sitting down next to her, he waiting for Silver to finish.

"This is no time to joke around! Amy, you need to go back!" Silver stated, seeming more and more like a big older brother, worrying about the state of his little innocent sister. "We can't keep-"

"We can't keep wasting our time babysitting a rascal." Shadow walked over, having his arms folded to as he glared down at her. "Like I said before, this only proves that you'll be nothing more than a nuisance. You have no purpose among us. GO." It seemed all the hedgehogs beside Sonic we're trying to show authority over Amy, as Sonic just leaned back, looking at both his friends, and then smiled wider.

Putting his hands behind his head, he finally just relaxed on the ground.

"Something you find _funny, _Sonic?" Shadow almost growled out at Sonic's previous action.

"Well, yeah." Sonic started. "I mean, aren't we wasting _more _time by trying to convince her otherwise?" He smiled, as Amy, who had her ears bent a bit in submission was looking away, ashamed before perking her ears up and looking to Sonic. Shock and wonder filled her eyes and expression as her mouth slightly opened to gape at his words.

"S-…soo…?"

"It might be safer to let her come along. Eggman doesn't give up easily, you know. And sadly, neither does Amy…" He closed his eyes, not wanting her to see any expression or emotion from him, only that he was smiling, seeming content.

"Have you lost your head like that robot?!" Shadow finally broke from his composed look, pointing to the Beast-Bots head as Sonic let one eye open slightly to smirk at Shadow. "She'll only slow us down!"

"Silver?" Sonic looked up to Silver, finding some joy in causing Shadow distress as he stated, smugly, "You said you could carry us over the sea, correct?"

"W-well…" Silver looked to Shadow, fuming with rage, and then Sonic. "Yes?"

"Then, do you feel you could also carry Amy around too? Would you exert your energy to much?" Sonic cocked an eye brow up.

"Uh.. N-no but…"

"Then it's settled." Sonic got up, groaning a bit and stretching. "She's just gonna have to tag along then!"

As Sonic was stretching, Amy noticed the scratch from his side, and then the continuation of it upon his arm. "Sonic! You're hurt!" She completely didn't even _hear _his last sentence as she rushed to his side, still soaking wet.

"H-hey..!" Sonic struggled a moment to get away and out of her grasp, but she had crawled over to him and gripped his arm, making escape futile by that point.

"Did that monster do this to you?"

"What else?" Shadow growled, turning his back to the team as he knew he was defeated.

Amy looked to Shadow, and then lowered her head, turning back to Sonic. "Maybe Shadow's right… I'll only get you guys into more trouble…"

Silver's ears fell slightly, his arms folded now, he felt a bit bad for her, knowing it was slightly true.

"Amy…" Sonic moved a hand under her chin, shocking her as he pulled her face up to look at his. He studied her eyes for a moment, and then tilted his head, smiling with closed eyes as he stated, "A moment ago, I would have been very grateful for that statement, but now… Eggman's got you in his sights. Let's not bicker over this and that anymore and just go on an epic quest together! The four of us!" he looked up at Shadow and Silver then, and back at Amy. "We may need you, I don't know how, but it could happen. So? Why risk not having you around, eh? Come on!" He got up and picked her up too, taking her by surprise as he held her bridal style. "Like old times, eh?" he winked.

Amy couldn't help but smile, she felt bad about the injury, but couldn't help but blush at Sonic's kind words to her. "I'll…I'll try my best." She grinned back, but more shyly this time.

Sonic nodded, "Good. That's all we could ever ask of you."

"Don't push me into that comment." Shadow turned back around, seeming to ignore them now, and walked right past them, eyes closed.

"Ohhh~ Someone's in a foul mood." Sonic mocked, and then laughed, looking down to Amy, "Hey, you think..?" he then looked to Silver, "You think he's got girl problems?"

Silver, Amy, and Sonic started to laugh, as an anime anger mark pulsed on Shadow's head.

_Amy finally teams up with the elite Super hedgehogs! But Tails is still missing! Eggman is still eviling! What will our heroes do next? And will they ever get off this floated Island? Find out! Next time on! __**Sonic Supers**__!_

_Abridged Series_

"**I wouldn't **_**mock **_**my efforts, SONIC. You wouldn't want you're little **_**girlfriend **_**turning into a nice little SNACK for my Beast-Bot!"**

"Woah-woah-woah! Hol-Holla-Holla-Hold up!" Sonic snapped his fingers, stepping forward and shaking his head. "Now, who said she was my girl, eh? Whose spitting out LIES?"

Silver laughed, but placed his hand up in front of his mouth to try and hide it. "Well, they would make a cute couple! Haha!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes, "Blue would go _horribly _with that color.."

Racing over to Amy; Sonic, Silver, and Shadow….

All had a doctor's paper mouth piece on, along with the greenish blue doctor aprons on.

"Scalpel." Sonic lifted his hand to Shadow, who placed the instrument into Sonic's hand.

Delicately taking it, it looked as though he was going to just gently use it to take the plastic glass off, but instead, he started pouncing it wildly at the glass. Heavily breathing after words, he 'phew'd and leaned back a bit.

Silver took a cloth and wiped his head.

"Thank you, Nurse." Sonic nodded lightly to Silver, as he rolled back his shoulders and jumped up and down, getting back into the zone as he handed Shadow back the scalpel. "Alright, The eye surgery is done. But the Beast-Bot _might _be a little near slighted now."

The three then rammed with their spin dash attack into the glass, and pulled Amy out.

"Amy!"

"She's warm to the touch!" Silver stated, worry filling his eyes, "It could be pink eye!"

"Chaos… Control!" Shadow lifted a chaos emerald and from the lake near by, teleported some water from it and had it reappear over Amy. Gravity took it's course and the water fell on her, waking her up as she coughed and shook her head free of the water.

"WHO THE HECK-?! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP JOINT IS THIS!? WHO JUST THROWS WATER ON-"

"Freshly baked hedgehogs?"

"Medium rare'd by tender grilling?"

"Gentlemen, please. We can't fight over the diner table."

"Au contraire!"

"Stop hogging her, Hedgehog. We're all hungry."

"And this concludes the eye exam. You are now free to go."

"Nah, we should keep her."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! OMG SONIC YOUR HURT! I AM IN SHAME! I NO LONGER WISH TO BE BY YOUR SIDE!" Amy gets up dramatically. "I NOT WORTHY!" only to then fall face down, her hand up to her head as if to show her distress.

"…It's only a flesh wound…" Sonic says, giving it only a slight glance and thinking nothing more of it as he leans down to help Amy up. "I would take a thousand flesh wounds to pull you out of the monster's eye, Again… and Again…"

The two lean forward in the most sexually intense moment of the entire shows and even SEGA's career of having them alive when Silver butts in the frame and says-

"She is SOOO you're girlfriend, boyfriend~" he says like a preppy school girl.

"WHAT!? NO! YOU GUYS HAVE IT ALL WRONG!" Sonic pushes Amy like 12 feet away and asks like a Tsundere as he folds his arms, pouts, and blushes. "I didn't even want her as my girlfriend anyway!" he mumbled, defiantly.

"OHHHH you got issues, boi~" Shadow chimed in, as the three all fought like teenage girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Supers!

Episode 3(S1)

By: Cutegirlmarya(Dude, that animation took me three days XD it's just a story board, but now I have to draw it EACH FRAME on separate pieces of printer paper, and make FLOWING(probably gonna be choppy :( I'm not that good..)animation movement it's just… it's gonna take up half my life. And with finals week coming up… I think I'll have actually postpone the final work until I'm settled in my second semester. (Yes, I'm in college XP Freshmen…) Anyway, with Sonic Supers, it's been fun to day dream about lately. However, I've also been writing my original story, which I just finished the lastest chaper yesterday so… I knew I had to get this next chapter done too. Shout out to my long time fans and friends! I love to talk and RP with you all! And I'm happy my Role Plays with you have helped understand the characters of Sonic's world better :) So, I'm excited about the conclusion to this story, but sadly, that won't be for QUITE SOME TIME. So be assured there will be plenty of action and chapters for you to get absorbed into and reading with great and mighty pleasure. OH! DANG, this is long. My apologies dear reader, that was a lot to explain(if you actual reads these little things, anyway~ you'll be rewarded D: you find out more about me! And that's cool, right? RIGHT!?) but let's get on with the show!~)

Sonic got to the edge of the cliff, looking down and seeing the vines that hung from Angel Island's floating mass of rock and ground. Sonic made a long whistling sound, that carried until completely lost in the open space of sky, the ground beneath hard to see from such a long ways away.

Shadow came up after him, having a continuous frown and looking down, his arm folded, as he turned slightly at an angle to indirectly show he was speaking to Sonic. "It's a long way down. But it's getting dark, we might as well land and find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Night..?" Amy came up, looking over the cliff as well. "W-woah!" A rock slid below her feet, and as it crumbled and began to fall, so did she, until Shadow reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her panicking body and terrified face up and back to safe ground.

"How is it possible that you're so accident prone?" He almost growled out, as if his question wasn't really meant to be answered, he just glared at her until Silver came up to join the others on the cliff's edge.

"Heh, heh… Is the tension always this high with you guys?" He asked, smiling awkwardly and scratching his head.

"Ha! You haven't seen them get started!" Sonic chimed in, laughing his head off, until his eye caught Amy's frown as she placed her hands dramatically on her hips, and leaned her head forward, glaring at him now. "Heheh…ehem. Anyway," he turned back to Silver, avoiding eye contact. "Think you can fly us down now?"

"Sure." Silver lifted his right hand, and all four of them began to be lifted into the air, floating just a little bit above the ground.

"Ah!" "W-woah~" "Uhh…"

"And we're off!" Silver flew ahead, as the others wiggled in the air, not having any power over how they moved, they felt awkward having their bodies lifted up and carried without their consent to do so.

"Can't we control it?" Sonic asked, flailing his arms slightly. "W-woah!"

"What's wrong, Sonic? The sea and sky not you're expertise?" Shadow joked, smirking.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Sonic straightened himself up. "I just don't like anything I can't put my feet firmly down on…" he stated.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy spread herself out, feeling a bit of freedom as she loop-de-looped and flew around with ease. "This is so much fun!"

The other two hedgehogs looked back behind themselves to see her, and then looked ahead, knowing full well she couldn't control how she was moving.

Sure enough, Silver was smiling gleefully as he used his other hand to control her with, moving her around in the air more animatedly than Sonic and Shadow, who we're just on a straight line like himself, to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea, eh?" Sonic said, feeling a bit betrayed that he wasn't having the same experience as Amy.

"You'll regret that, once you realize how _sick_ she's going to be once we get down…" Shadow stated, making an excellent point as Sonic looked back, then to Shadow, and rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Good point there, Shad." He stated.

"Don't give me a nickname."

"Hey! Sonic-ku! Shad! Silvie! Look! I HAVE WINGS!" Amy called out, flapping her hands as Silver let her fly a little higher with each flap.

However, when she stated her last line, Silver's power stopped advancing her upward, and she just hovered in the air for a second.

"H-huh? Hey! What happened to the flap-flap?!" Amy stated, looking upset as she tried to kick her legs and flapped her arms harder, trying to move. "HEEEEY!" she started running, hands out wide, as she was completely stuck in her spot.

"….Heh…Heh.." Sonic turned back to the boys, an awkward tear drop on the side of his face, scratching nervously and shyly at his nose.

Shadow's eye sockets we're white with shocked horror, as his eyebrow twitched along with the anger mark on his head.

Silver blushed slightly, and only on one side of his muzzle, as he exclaimed, "S-Silvie?!" he blinked his eyes, and moved his body slightly back in surprise.

"W-what?" Amy saw the expressions on each of their faces, and didn't understand why they we're acting the way they were. "I give all my friends nick-names…" she let her legs and arms droop down, now flying with her stomach facing down, and looking depressed. "You….You don't like them?"

The three hedgehogs snapped out of their states, and quickly reacted to her teary eyed looking face.

"NONNONONO! I thought it was cute! Silvie's just fine! I just… I've been given a nick-name before…" Silver shook his hands out in front of him, blushing more, before looking away in embarrassment and shyness.

Sonic just moved his hands up and down a little bit, "It's okay, Amy… I'm used to it…" he stated, trying to give off a smile but still having his awkward tear drip, only this time smaller, on the right side of his face, and keeping his eyes closed.

Shadow just turned away with a 'Hmph' and folded his arms, adjusting himself in the air, he looked to be sitting down with one leg over the other.

"O-oh?" Amy brightened up a bit, and then smiled and cheerily kicked her legs out in front of her. "Yay! I can call you that then, right?!"

The hedgehogs remained silent, before each gave their own nod or yes statement at the same time, again, awkwardly and a bit nervously complying with her.

"That darn charm…" Sonic mumbled under his breath, knowing _exactly _why they we're submitting to her without a word.

"Stubborn fool." Shadow looked away, obviously angry… or… was he?

"C…Can I call you….Ames?" Silver asked suddenly, putting his two pointer fingers together and blushing lightly, before Sonic looked back, grabbed Shadow and used him to push off from to get closer to Silver's location ahead of them, and then smacked him upside the head. "OW! Hey! What was that for?!"

"Her names, Amy! Stick to it!" Sonic said, almost protectively, as he turned his floating body that had lost momentum due to the smack down on Silver before folding his arms and pouting on his back, one leg over the other.

"U-uh… I guess if you want me too-" Amy put a nervous closed hand to her chest, looking away with a bit of awkwardness. She did kinda like her name….

"Don't encourage him!" Sonic shouted back, but not in anger, almost in a demanding but pleading kind of way.

"Ohh…." Silver was still holding his head, and then shot Sonic away from him, making Sonic get flung back to Shadow, spinning in a backward circle as he did so.

"W-W-W-WO-WO-WOAH!" Sonic slammed into Shadow, as Silver 'hmph'ed and flicked his head back, making his quills flow back and flick a bit too.

He pulled Amy closer to him and smiled, "So…secretly,… I can call you Ames?" He grinned.

"Uhh…s-sure." Amy smiled nervously, but kind of happy Silver was opening up to her a bit more. "And you can call me by a nick-name too, Shadow!" Amy turned her attention to him, who was ticked off that Sonic had slammed into him and now his back was on him.

"GET. OFF." He flung Sonic off him, making Sonic fly right back as he rammed into Amy.

"AH!" Amy was being flung back with Sonic, clinging to him in fright.

"I wouldn't call you anything but what you are! A nuisance! All of you!" He stated, before Silver flew slightly up to him and leaned closer to him from the side, questioningly.

"Don't you call her, Rose?"

"…." Shadow had a very 'unamused' face as he was definitely thinking about punching Silver right then and there… "I'm surrounded… by fools…" he growled out, before Silver backed down and moved away, holding his hands up a bit in front of him as he slowly floated away with an awkward sweat drop and a nervous laugh, his eyes closed in a bit of submission.

"A-Amy! Hold on!" Sonic had now gotten his head up from her being stuck just a little above her chest, moving his head to her shoulder, he tried to figure out how to stop themselves from plummeting to the sea. "Grrr… SILVER!" he called out, as the two kept spinning towards the water.

"O-oh!" Silver reached out his hand and strained to pull it back up, as Sonic and Amy's momentum started to slow down.

"AHHH!" the two screamed together, as the sea was only a little ways away now.

"SOOONICCC!" Amy cried out, as suddenly the two slowed down completely, and the tip of Sonic's top quill hit the water delicately… like a feather,…. Before the two we're then slowly lifted back up toward the other two hedgehogs.

Amy looked down at the sea, and then up to Sonic, who was staring down as well. "Whew! Close one!" he stated, and smiled back to her.

She blushed and smiled, giggling for a second before gasping.

His cut was still exposed….

Her eye lids dropped, as Sonic opened his eyes, and looked curiously with an open mouth at her expression, then followed her gaze to his arm. "Eh, it's not so bad." He stated, "Should heal soon." He winked to her, making her look back up from his arms, and smile.

When they finally reached the same altitude as Silver and Shadow, they were already waiting for them, and the atmosphere had thinned out a bit.

"Hmph." Shadow folded his arms, standing up straight now in the air, and cocked his eyebrow up, suggesting his annoyed state of being. "How long are you two going to hang off one another as if you're life depended on it?" he stated, frowning deeper again.

"Huh?" The two said together, and looked at each other.

"AH!" Sonic released his hold on Amy, slightly pushing her away as he got himself to split from her. "S-sorry!" he smiled nervously and winked it off, giving her a half wave before looking to Silver, "Let's get down from here! I'm tried of all this… this…"

"Air?" Silver asked.

"Open space?" Amy inquired, not seeming to be hurt by his action due to the fact she's experienced it all her life. She lifted a finger to her muzzle near her mouth, and tilted her head, trying to guess right.

"un-solid material?" Shadow looked SO done…

"Shut up! W-woah…" Sonic screamed out, thrusting his arms down to his sides, before making his center of gravity in the air go off balance and causing him to have to regain his …. Air? And balance his momentum to a steady halt again.

"Haha, alright, no more messing around." Silver turned and flew down, having the others follow after his frame.

"Hehe, I fell like Peter Pan flying around in Neverland!" Amy cheered out, putting her fist next to her face and then spreading her arms out again, feeling the wind in her face.

Sonic looked to her and smiled, then back ahead of him and chuckled. "Yeah, but only lost boys go there, right?"

"Well, they need a mother, right?" She smiled, looking back to him.

"And what qualifies to that?" Sonic returned her look, but it was much softer and more playful than her own.

"Hehe, I'm a great story teller." She complied, nodding her head in pride. "Ask me to tell you one, sometime."

As the four landed safely to the ground, Amy wobbled a bit, not used to being on ground again, as Silver caught her and smiled, showing he understood as he let her cling to his arm.

"Well, we made it." Silver stated, holding on to Amy's hand that was wrapped around his arm to support her. "Now what?"

Shadow looked to the small gang and up to the sky. "It's getting late. We took to long…" He scowled. "We'll have to set up camp and wait out the night."

"Does 'wait out the night' mean sleep?" Asked Silver, looking to Sonic.

Sonic shrugged, "Never know what's coming out of Shadow's mouth, and if he means it. Let's just do the thing we did understand, and set up camp." Sonic motioned his hand to Silver as he moved on after Shadow, as Shadow found a small plain, not very big, and surrounded by trees.

"….This will do…it's got a hill, so that could be a good vantage point-"

"Sweet! Some twigs!" Sonic picked up some dried wood and held them up, smiling giddly. "Hehe~ We can build a fire!"

Amy gasped, "Campfire stories!" she clapped her hands together rapidly.

"Campfire…what?" Silver inquired, after Amy had already let go of him a while ago.

"You mean you've never gone camping and had campfire stories before?" Amy looked back to Silver, saddened as she leaned up close to his face.

"Ah…" Silver leaned back, slightly letting himself get carried away and blush for a second. "W-well… no. I don't think the future carried on that tradition… is it a tradition?" he asked.

"Well that won't do…" Amy went over to some large bolders, and summoned her piko piko hammer. Smashing and breaking the bolder into pieces, she hammered some of them down and set up a ring.

"Oh… perfect!" Sonic had come over with his arms full of small twigs, little logs, and dead branches. "Eugh!" he let the wood fall in the middle of the circle that Amy had set up. "Already half way there!" he pointed to the pile and then smiled, "Now all we need is a match, or some way to-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow had spiked the heap with a chaos spear, and an instant flame emerged from the timber.

"Uhh… nevermind." Sonic had flung his arm up to protect himself, and leaned back, but then looked over to sonic with his eyebrows in a straight line. "Show off…" he mumbled, and sat down, Indian style.

"Hehe! I'll be right back!" Amy ran off, as the two hedgehogs watched her leave, before turning their attention to Shadow, who came and sat by the fire as well.

"Cold night, eh?" Sonic began, grabbing a stick from the fire that wasn't effected by the flames yet and poked the fire some more. "Might have to fall into instinct and group cuddle tonight~" He grinned wickedly, and teased as he looked directly at Shadow.* (*Author's Note: Hedgehogs are solitary creatures, however, they tend to cuddle up to one another, despite their sharp spines, and huddle together for warmth in the cold.)

Shadow glared, but seeing it was a tease, decided to joke right back. "Yes, well, I'm sure Amy will be happy with three men _surrounding_ her tonight. Considering if circumstances fall to that conclusion."

Both Sonic and Silver's faces slowly moved upward or toward the distance, their eyes widened as Shadow's grin slowly got bigger with each passing second the two didn't speak.

"Anyway…" Sonic moved on, blinking his eyes rapidly, and widening his eyes, then shaking his head and trying to keep a calm composure. "Ehem, want to go hunting?" he grinned.

"What?" Silver looked back to him, "I thought the critters here were…"

"Oh! Nononononono!" Sonic shook his head and hands out in front of him. "No. We are not _cannibals. _I mean, go fishing." He stated, folding his arms. "Everybody knows fish are acceptable as prey, so no biggie." He shrugged. "Besides, are we really going that _far back _into instincts that we're gonna dig for _worms?_" Sonic layed down on his side, having one hand up to motion as he spoke, and the other holding his head up.

"Hmph, are we really going to fall that far from our evolution just because of one _night?_" Shadow inquired, but sarcastically, as suddenly Sonic's stomach growled quite loudly, making the two look down at him, as he gripped it in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm not afraid to _try _one." Sonic admitted, "Now, whose going fishing with me?"

"Do you even swim?" Silver asked, narrowing his eyes. "I thought the old records of you stated you're greatest weakness was water?"

"…Old… records?" Sonic's interest was peaked, as he started to get up, his eye brows moving up and his mouth opening in joy. "What kind of… records?" his grin turned cocky as he looked curiously to Silver.

"O-oh, um…" Silver looked away. "I really shouldn't reveal the future, it could destroy the set past-"

Sonic pounced on Silver, "TELL ME!" he insisted, "Am I remembered through history as the fastest thing alive? The coolest hedgehog known to hedgehog kind? The greatest crime fighter, robutt kicker, and speediest egg-destoryer in all of time?" he rubbed underneath his nose, laying down on his side on top of silver.

"W-what!? W-well…" Silver looked away again, but then frowned, and pushed Sonic off him with his power.

"W-woah!" Sonic fell on the fire, "YEEOW!" he jumped up, clinching his butt, and running wildly around. Looking frantically, he found a lake and jumped into it.

Popping his head up with a sigh, he suddenly realized where he was, and started to flip out. "H-help me!" he hollered, flopping his arms around. "I'll drown!"

Shadow sighed, not even looking over his shoulder to Sonic, but only seeing him from the corner of his eye. Grabbing the stick, he commented, "I hope they have a record of that…" he smartly remarked, and then poked the fire. "You're in the shallow end." He stated.

"H-huh?" with chibi tears, Sonic got up. The tears disappeared as he realized he could stand above the water, it was only really up to his belly. He flopped his arms down and looked up with another pout on his face as he turned around angrily at the two boys. Pointing and scolding at them, he stomped his foot in the water and shouted in his rage and embarrassment, "Hey! What if you were _wrong!? _None you tried to-"

Before he could finish, he heard a splash and looked behind him.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, SONIC!" Amy swam over to him, as he felt even further embarrassed. Not even caring about her effort, he turned around, sighing and looking up in defeat at trying to redeem himself, and walked out of the water. "H-huh?" Amy saw him just walk out and felt confused, "W-wait! Sonic!" She got up and ran after him, both arms extended as she sat next to him. "I was worried…" she stated, and looked to his scar. "What if you got infected!? Or catch a cold!?" she put her hand on his forehead, but he was to fed up with everything that he didn't even flinch at her touch. "Or..or a big evil gater tried to eat you!"

"Amy, we know a gater. And he's our friend." Sonic commented, now he was done with life. Looking over to Shadow, they both carried the same frowning expression, and for a moment, as they turned away, Shadow to the fire and Sonic just out and to nowhere in particular, the two seemed to share a slight understanding of one another.

But not really.

Silver started laughing his butt off, as Shadow smiled.

"Knock it off." Sonic stated, wanting to growl it out like Shadow does, but just didn't have the energy or motivation to try anymore. He squeezed one of his quills out and got some water out of it, as Amy looked saddened by his disregard of her.

"W-well.. I'll be right back again then…brr…" she shivered slightly, getting up, and didn't want to leave the warmth of the fire.

"Hold on, you can stay and at least dry yourself first." Sonic lifted a hand to stop her, but she just smiled kindly at his gesture and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm okay. Really, I'll be right back!" she waved taking off.

"H-hey! What about all that talk about catching colds and-" Sonic stopped himself when she was out of sight, and into the darkness of the forest. "And… she's gone." He stated, flopping back down from leaning forward and folding his legs, another deep pout.

"Haha, can all you do is pout?" Silver asked.

"This is your fault." Sonic stated, glaring at him. "You pushed me into freezing cold water, and now, you might be the reason me and Amy get ammonia."

Silver moved back, feeling the regret and sad truth of that statement, and looked away. "I…I didn't mean too.. I was just protecting the future!" he defended.

"Yeah, right." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Cause it's that big of a deal…"

"W-what are you saying? What _exactly_ do you mean by that?!" Seemed Silver got offended by that statement, as he looked back to Sonic, leaning forward aggressively.

"I mean exactly what I said. Did I stutter?" Sonic glared back at him, his head down low into his folded arms as he tried to retain the last shreds of warmth his body had left. "From what you've told us from before, doesn't sound all that grand. Just another day, if you ask me."

"Grrr… The future is-"

"_YOU'RE_ future, Silver. Remember, we're all _dead_ by the time you're born."

"Why you-! Don't you even care about what future you shape!?"

"Probably a pretty AWESOME one. Too bad you weren't born yet to see it." Sonic mocked, looking to Silver, as he clinched his teeth and shook his fist. Then, Sonic slowly uncurled his tongue from his mouth and let it flop out at Silver, making a small sound effect as he did so.

"THAT'S IT!" Silver flew up slightly in the air, hostility in his eyes as Sonic got up too, knees bent to the ground as his left hand was down, supporting his body, but right hand up, ready to fight as Shadow spoke up.

"Enough! You two act like rotten children!"

The two slowly got back down.

"..Well… at least I wasn't born white, like a BABY."* (*Author's Note: Hedgehogs are born pink, then grow white spines. Sonic is calling Silver a child by referring to his white adolescent quills.)

"WHY YOU-!" Silver was about to leap into the air again, but Shadow grabbed his chest fur and slammed him back down. "H-he-hey!" Silver tried to wiggle out of Shadow's hold on his back, but Shadow didn't let him go.

Glaring down at him, he stated, "He's only egging you on. If you truly aren't a child, then don't let your emotions get the better of you." he then roughly released him, and continued to poke at the fire.

Silver got up, dusting himself off and slightly re-adjusting his chest fur. "Hmph…Well…Whatever." He turned away, seeming very conflicted about what to do next.

Sonic just grinned widely and 'Hehe~'d in victory through his teeth, until Shadow punched him.

"OW! HEY! What made you the 'wise old grandpa' of this group, huh!?" Sonic rubbed his cheek, and then got up. "I'm here to save Tails! Not fight with the likes of all of you!" he stormed off for a moment, but then turned back, about to say words but not having them form properly as he just spat out random beginnings of things but never finished them. he paced, and then finally, after the repetitive walking of back and forth behind Shadow and Silver's frames, he finally threw a bit of a fit or tantrum. "Great! We have no food, and Amy's off doing who knows what, probably getting kidnapped again, while we're here arguing about things that don't even matter!" he flung his arms around and then up, frustrated. "Why did I even think this team thing would work out, anyway?" he questioned himself. "I should just stick to Tails and Knuckles… at least it's easier to calm Knuckles down than the likes of you two!" he folded his arms and looked away.

"Hmph. And you called me the baby?" Silver looked to Sonic, glaring back at him before looking ahead again. "And the future does matter, alright!? It's my job to protect it. How would you feel if someone undermined you're whole purpose, huh?" he spat back at Sonic.

Sonic looked back to Silver, and slowly his glaring frown went away, and his face grew softer as he looked away. "Oh… Right…" he let his arms fall, and thought about his purpose…. To protect the people of his home world… and anyone that needed him for that matter… he was a hero, and to Silver, he was a hero of the future.

"Alright…Alright!" he went back to the group near the fire, sitting down, and letting some contending air go. "…No more undermining someone's life. Deal?" The three looked to each other, and Silver and Sonic then nodded to one another.

"Hmph, there seems to be hope for you two, yet." Shadow commented, as Sonic and Silver then looked to each other, and smiled with a laugh. A new brotherhood was beginning to form in those moments, when Amy came back with a hand crafted basket of fruits, berries, and dead beaten fish.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"YEAH!" Sonic cheered out, as Silver made an open smile and awed slightly with a gasp at all the food she found.

"Dig in!" She put the basket down and sat down by the fire, smiling happily.

Rocking on her bottom, she held her knees and watched the boys begin to eat.

"Thwanks Awmy." Sonic said, his mouth stuffed with food.

Silver roasted two fish over the fire with his green telekinesis power, and then pulled one back, blowing on it before taking a bite.

"Hmph, there may yet be a purpose for you as well, R-..Amy." Shadow quickly stopped himself from using his supposed 'nick-name' for her and ate some berries, popping them in his mouth.

"Hehe~ you're welcome! And you can call me Rose, Shadow. It's okay! I think it's very formal of you." she grinned. "Although, I'm sure we're closer than that." She looked away, and continued to watch the other two eat her prepared banquet in a sense.

Shadow looked her way for a minute, stopping himself from putting another berry in his mouth, as he studied her carefully. Shifting his eyes back and forth and peering into each emerald green eye, he seemed to be thinking about her words and then looked away, apparently not sure how to respond to them.

"So? Is this what you were doing? When you left, I mean." Silver asked, looking to Amy.

"Oh? Um.. one of the things, yeah." Amy smiled.

"One?" Sonic inquired.

"Y-yeah, but that's a surprise!" she grinned, "Now, time for a campfire story!" she spread her arms up and wide, bouncing herself on the ground as she then retrieved her hands back towards herself and clapped them wildly again, like a girl would. "Okay, okay, okay! Once there was prince of fire." She began.

Sonic rolled his eyes, thinking this would be another love story.

Silver seemed to be interested, listening and tilting his head at her words.

Shadow seemed to be ignoring her, and kept eating his food.

"He was forced out of his kingdom by his evil father, because he wouldn't follow after his father's traditions! Well, he came across an old inn, and met a girl there."

Sonic groaned, turning his body away from Amy, not wanting to hear another 'happily ever after' story. Romance wasn't his _thing_, per say.

Amy saw and blinked in surprise at Sonic's blunt demonstration of how much he wasn't liking her story, and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't campfire stories supposed to be scary?" he stated, trying to be light on her feelings, but slightly failing at that."

Amy pouted, and slowly turned her face away from him and back in front of her.

"However, the girl he met… was extremely abused."

The three hedgehogs looked up at her, except for Silver, who had already been paying attention but was now wide-eyed at her turn of events.

"What do you mean, abused?" Shadow inquired.

"Getting kinda dark there… don't you think?" Silver stated as his eyelids at a slant angle of worry and concern.

"I said it should be scary! Not wrong!" Sonic got back up from his laying down position, not liking where she had steered the story to either.

Amy smiled, looking at each hedgehog from the right to the left, and then stated,

"_Verbally _…Abused."

The hedgehogs didn't seem to calm down that much from that statement. In fact, Sonic's eyebrow rose, looking at her funny. "Abuse is abuse Amy, no matter how you describe it." He stated.

Amy continued, looking to Sonic and smiling, 'they're all such good guys!' she thought to herself.

"Hold on, and let me finish my story." She began, holding a finger up to Sonic as she looked back ahead of her.

"Her mother would continually call her ugly. And soon, after many years, she believed it. Her mother even tried to make this fact even _more known _by burning her face when she was young."

The boys' eyes widened.

"Amy, what kind of story is this?" Sonic inquired.

"Shush!" Amy silenced him, and continued on with her story telling.

"However, the prince was _enchanted _by her. And even asked for her hand in marriage."

Sonic sat back a bit, waiting for the 'I do' and 'she believed she was pretty' and 'happily ever after' he knew was coming.

"But she refused him, saying she was too ugly to be anything but an inn's care taker."

Sonic was a bit surprised, not expecting her to carry on with this thread.

"He begged her, but she still refused. So he said, "When I have rightfully taken my place on my throne, will you marry me?" Again, she declined. The war ragged on and the prince was losing to his father. Unable to convince him to change his way, he had no choice but to kill his father, thus inheriting his land, Fire."

She looked back at the boys, who were all listening intently. However, when she paused to take a look, they all avoided eye contact and acted as though they we're distracted else where from the story, which made Amy giggle.

"…go on." Shadow suddenly spoke up, still not making eye contact with her.

She grinned wider.

"The prince went back to the woman, whose mother forced her to marry him, wanting the money from the royal family and the ties that could come from that. However, shortly after the marriage, a neighboring kingdom thought the prince had rebelled against his father for the throne in an unrighteous manner. So, they sent men to kill him and his wife. However, in the dead of night, The prince escaped and took his wife to a cabin in the wood, enchanted by a sorceress long ago. All the while, the prince, now king, kept trying to convince her she was beautiful. When the assassins failed to find him, he returned, but his wife insisted on staying…"

"Amy, where's this going?"

"SHHH!"

"….."

"The king agreed, and out in the forest cabin, she gave birth to the most beautiful child the world has ever been blessed to carry upon it."

Silver slightly smiled, as Sonic cocked an eyebrow at that statement, and Shadow seemed to look off, probably thinking about Maria…. And how, compared to her, that line was invalid.

"The mother though, was jealous of her beauty…"

The boys all frowned, not liking where this was headed.

"She tried to torture the child, as her mother did, but everything she did never made the child any less beautiful. In fact, the mother once overheard the child singing a song she had never heard of before, and she wondered how the child had heard the song, since she didn't sing to her, so how did she even know about music? The child sang, '_The soul that believes, she's nothing more than a leaf in the breeze, is simply, completely ugly. But the soul that believes, she's a pretty birdie, flying, soaring, twirling through the breeze, then she is simply, completely pretty._' The child truly believed that she was pretty, without anyone telling her so, and even with her mother trying to convince her of it. The girl never believed her… So, one day, the mother burnt the child's face, just like what had happened to her many years ago by her own mother."

"This is a wacked out story…" Sonic didn't seem to be liking this story, and Silver looked down, his ears bending back, feeling upset by the mother's actions and feeling sorry for the child.

"I feel so bad for the child…" Silver softly breathed out. "She didn't deserve that kind of life…"

"That kind of _future?_" Sonic slightly teased him at his weakest, a jerky move, to be honest.

Silver glared back at him, before Shadow spoke up.

"…The mother is quite convinced of her unappealing beauty, despite the attempts of the prince, or king. The tragedy is not going to be the child, but the mother herself." He explained, looking down, then to the boys. "Right? Amy?" he turned back to her.

"I'm….not…done yet." Amy pouted, looking away.

The boys realized she was insulted by their constant interruptions, and sighed as they sat forward again. "Alright, continue on." Sonic stated, getting comfortable again. "But this is the wrong kind of scary…" he looked away, not liking this kind of campfire story.

"I'm telling a story, Sonic! Like Wendy, but less of a fairy tale and more of a scary tragedy." She stated, and moved on, after intriguing the men further.

"What do you mean by that-?"

"SHUUUUSHHHHH!" she almost practically spit on Sonic, holding her finger up to her mouth but breathing out every bit of air stored up in her lungs.

Sonic blinked and wiped his face, "Sheesh!" he stated, waving his hand to get the spit off of it, and then wiped his hand on Shadow, making him glare at him.

"The child's face was burned! However, the father returned, and before the mother could killed the child for still singing the song and believing she was still, after all that, pretty, the father finally used his fire ability and burned his wife."

"Ooh, harsh justice."

Amy glared at Sonic.

"I know, I know, SHUSH!" he rolled his eyes.

"The father took the child, and she learned who he was and began to love him. Her father taught her good from wrong, and how to manage a kingdom. The people loved her, despite her appearance."

Silver started clapping, "Great Story, Amy! I like how it teaches to not judge a woman by her appearance, but her heart."

"Sadly, in a harsh way, does that moral come to be." Shadow stated and added on to Silver's comment. "But it was engaging."

"Guys…" Sonic lifted his finger, wiggling it back and forth, as if 'tsk tsk'ing them. "She's not _**done.**_" He stated, and folded his arms. "Right, Amy?"

Amy smiled and glared at Shadow and Silver, who shut up and waited for her, surprised the story hasn't ended.

"In the late of night, on her 20th birthday, the child, now a woman, felt the heat from her childhood trauma return to her scarred face. Running to the window, she opened the shutters; she saw in the distance a woman's figure, burning in eternal fire as she described it, coming toward her from the forest. '_Ugly, ugly, ugly…' _The apparition kept repeating, and as villagers started to try and stop her, they would be engulfed by her flames and killed, without the woman even moving a finger."

The boys looked a bit creeped out, which made Amy very pleased with herself.

"They say… the Queen still lives with these nightmares… but when she awakes,…"

The boys all leaned in closer, as Amy's voice grew quieter.

She looked into each of their eyes, and then shouted when she knew they we're close enough, "HER SCAR WAS FRESH UPON HER FACE!"

The boys jumped back in fright, but tried to play it off afterwards, like nothing happened.

"The end." Amy stated, putting her arms down in front of her, and smiling like nothing bad happened. Playing innocent, she blinking her eyes slightly seductively and looked around. "So…? Would I make a great Wendy or WHAT!?"

"You'd make a TERRIBLE Wendy!" Sonic shouted back.

"Hey! I would teach those boys to respect women!" she placed her hands on her hips and pouted at Sonic's disapproval.

"Boys at that age don't even respect _themselves._" Silver added, and laughed. "But that was frightening."

"Wimp." Sonic glared at him.

"Hey! I saw you were pretty scared of that story too! You were just as scared as we were!" Silver spoke back, defending himself.

"Don't group me in with you wusses." Shadow glared back at them, as Sonic and Silver both looked to him as if they didn't believe him, making Shadow fidget back slightly and declare, "I wasn't scared!" They continued their look, as he groaned and looked to Amy, whose innocent shining eyes made him feel he had to comply that he was or she'd be disappointed. Maybe that was the reason they were staring at him with such doubt…? "F-fine… I was… taken aback… by the story. Very creative, miss Rose…" he finally let the nick-name thing slide, and returned to his normal way of addressing her. Upset he had to admit his fault, he folded his arms and kicked a rock away, making the other two boys smile at his confession.

"Whelp, time for bed!" Amy cheered, getting up. "I want to show you guys my surprise! Tehee~"

"Wait, have you not eaten… or…?" Silver inquired, looking up at her, and reaching slightly to stop her if she really hadn't.

"Oh, I ate. You were the ones that hadn't eaten yet, haha!" she dashed into the forest with a her arms out to her sides, seeming excited about her 'surprise'.

"I wonder if she made a hammock for us?" Sonic smiled, getting up.

"Yeah?" Silver looked to Sonic, a bit excited too, as he got up to follow her.

"Or maybe a bed for four…"

Sonic glared back a warning at Shadow, and Silver blushed and fidgeted, getting nervous.

"Silver, man up. Haven't you ever slept next to Blaze..?" Sonic looked to him, questioningly.

"W-what!? Well… t-that's different!" he was really blushing hard now, half his face was a bright red as he turned around and stomped off. "We were kids! And we had to survive together… it was a different time!"

"Well, if push comes to shove, we'll have to survive the night too." Sonic explained.

"…. "

"So I'll take one for the team and cuddle with her, while you two have fun with your bromance." Sonic sped off first, as Silver and Shadow we're in a bit of shock by his words.

"H-hey! Who said you get to sleep next to her!?" Silver flew off to try and cut him off, "That's an unfair advantage!"

"What? That she'll _WANT_ to sleep next to me?" Sonic gloated, already half the way to her.

Shadow dashed by both of them.

"W-what!? HEY! Are you fighting for her, too!?" Sonic sped up, but Shadow didn't answer him, even when they were right next to each other. "Eh... silently agreeing with me then, huh?"

Shadow smiled, and turned his head to Sonic, "Or perhaps, I just like to worry you."

Sonic's eyes widened, and he glared back at Shadow, "Sorry, Shad-man, but girls can't resist a _true blue hero._"

"Hmph, nor can they resist _tall, dark, and handsome._"

"Ohhh~ Good play." Sonic praised, but was slightly concerned if Shadow was being serious or not.

Silver zipped by the two of them.

"And Silver's just the white guy." Sonic stated, making Shadow look at him and sigh.

"Don't say it."

"The other white meat."

Shadow groaned.

Amy waited patiently, she hadn't ran that far… she suddenly noticed the boys flew right past her, bickering one to another, and looked annoyed.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat, and sucked up a ton of air, puffing up her chest as she leaned back and then screamed forward, "WRRRRROOOONNNGGG WWAAAAYYYY!"

The boys heard the cry from a distance and stopped, turning around, they smiled and raced back.

Now, Shadow and Sonic we're in the lead, closely followed by Silver.

"We're here! We're here!" Sonic cried out, huffing and puffing a bit from the race, as the other two we're in the same condition.

"Hehe, took you long enough." Amy leaned forward in fake annoyance, just teasing, with her hands on her hips. "TAH-DAH!~" she swung her arms to the side, wiggling her hands to look dramatic, as she revealed….

"A pile of leaves?" Silver observed, and looked confusingly at it.

"Not just ANY pile of leafs! You're bed leaves!" she squat down and patted it. "You three sleep here!"

The three hedgehogs looked at each other for a second, then the pile of leaves.

"Um…."

"Well, sorry it's not a hand fashioned basket of goodies, geez."

"Well…."

"Oh, just sit in it! You don't know a good thing till you've tried it!" she sat down on the leaves, wiggling her butt into them and then lay down. "Aw..~ So serene and green…" she joked. Then turned her head to look up at them. "Well? Come on!"

Once Amy had laid down on the leaves, the boy suddenly started walking over to it.

Sonic slightly pushed, bumped, and squeezed through the other two hedgehogs to get on Amy's right. Shadow cut-off Silver to get Amy's left.

Not knowing where to go, Silver looked for a moment, and then flew over Amy, worrying Sonic who was about to punch the guy and making Shadow seem a bit defensive and protective over Amy too, but he ended up chuckling to himself, teasing them.

He flew over her to her head, and lay across from her.

"See? How does it feel..?" Amy asked, completely innocent to the boys quarrel.

"It's…" Sonic looked to Amy, and smiled, having his hands behind his head. "_Nice_."

"I'm comfortable, at least." Shadow moved and turned himself more towards Amy, getting a silent growl from Sonic.

"I'm okay, you can rest you're head on my chest, if you want too. My chest hair can be a good pillow, I guess." Silver shrugged, but both Shadow and Sonic knew his game ploy. Sonic gapped, realizing how clever that was and how he could actually be a threat to him, and Shadow just went wide eyed slightly, realizing that was the better choice of positioning…

"W-well, that's kind of you… but…" Though their strategies we're in effect and moving with little to no flaws or errors, Amy got up and moved nervously away from the boys, making them, in return, nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't mean to make you nervous… we won't-"

Shadow cut Silver off, "Amy, this is only for a night. Besides, it's instinct to-"

"Nonononono! You don't understand!" Amy waved her hands in front of her, blushing terribly. "I-I-I though ahead!"

The boys all lowered their eyelids slightly, not liking that news…. And what it could imply…

"I'm sleeping somewhere else for the night!" she chimed, putting her hands behind her back and looking cuter than a sunbeam.

The boys' eyes shot open wide.

"…..WHA-!"

Sonic's mouth was covered by Shadow, as now he had both hands over the two hedgehogs' mouths.

"Where?"

"Uh… just over there… around that tree…" Amy pointed, as the hedgehogs followed her finger's directions. "I made my own bed of leaves, I'll be fine!" She smiled, trying to avoid the conclusion, it seemed, of sleeping with three men.

"But… w-won't you get cold?" Silver asked, moving Shadow's hand off of his mouth.

"O-oh, I have extra leaves." Amy swung her body back and forth, rocking on her heels as she looked down, not making eye contact.

"…" the boys all stared at her with annoyed expressions.

"..You sure, Amy?" Sonic asked, sounding genuine. "Won't you be… I don't know… afraid? It is late at night…"

Amy's head shot up, clearly she would be fine to resting her head on his chest for a night, but…. "Oh well…" she looked away, and then was cheery again, looking up and away from them. "I just figured it was indecent. Even if I do consider you boys to be my close friends, whom I do trust dearly,… it just seems not fit for a young lady… that's all." She shrugged.

However, looking back at the hedgehogs, they didn't seem to be pleased very much with her 'planning ahead' maneuver.

"Well…" Shadow folded his arms, "If you get cold… there's room." He stated, and turned on his stomach, ready to go to sleep.

"G-goodnight, Ames…" Silver looked sad, but then slightly blushed when he said her new nick-name, and ducked his head down behind Shadow's in embarrassment.

"…Sleep tight,….Amy." Sonic winked to her, and then frowned and looked away, also getting into position to fall asleep.

"T-thanks… all of you… I know I haven't been… well, the easiest to deal with…"

"Hmph, you think?" Shadow muttered, making Amy bend her ears and pout at him, annoyingly.

"Ehem, but I thank you for the offer." She bowed slightly. "Have a wonderful night! And sweet dreams!" she waved and ran off.

LATER, IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT.

Sonic's ear twitched, hearing a small noise in the night. Opening his eyes slightly, and then shaking his head, he got up and let his ears find the noise.

Turning in all kinds of directions, his ears finally picked up on what it was.

Smirking, he was about to get up slowly and leave, but the leaves we're to loud for him to sneak by.

"H-hmm?" Silver woke up, and Sonic face-palm himself.

"Go back to sleep!" he whisperedly shouted.

"So.. you heard her too?" Shadow got up, wiping some leaves off his head. "I was gonna go, but I was smart enough to not move through the leaves." He stated.

Sonic glared and pouted, but then heard Amy shiver in her sleep again….

"Okay, group agreement." Sonic bent down, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"This… clearly isn't _sharing._" He stated, and grinned to his brothers of the same species. "…However,…it has come to my attention…that Amy is _freezing_." He put both his hands together, flatly as he said this, and swung them down.

Almost on cue, Amy sneezed, and the three hedgehogs looked behind Sonic's back, before quickly huddling up again.

"Shadow, you get the left, Silver… take your blasted front, and I'll take the right. Just how we got it last time, deal?" Sonic was like the quarterback of the football team, getting the play in order.

The two other hedgehogs nodded.

Making their way to Amy, they took their places, and embraced Amy, giving her warmth almost instantly.

Her quills slightly spiked, only a defense mechanism, as Shadow and Silver looked worried, Silver most of all because he was going for the embrace over the head.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled, he slowly reached up and slightly scratched her behind the ears, and her quills bended downward again.

"How did you know that?" Silver whispered.

"Hello? I've known her since she was 8!" he bragged, and hugged her again.

Amy was so cold, the three hedgehogs felt bad about letting her go off like that… knowing it would be a cold night. Sonic gently rubbed her arm as Shadow got an idea.

"Why not curl up?" he suggested.

"What?"

"If we can get her to curl up into her ball form, it wouldn't be that 'indecent' to her, now, would it?" he whispered his idea.

"Hmm… could work." Sonic nodded, seeing the logic. "And we won't get a hammer to the head in the morning for sharing!"

The two hedgehogs looked at him, their faces full of shocked terror as Silver plugged Amy's ears.

"I-I mean _cooperative assistants!_"

The two nodded.

"Do you have a 'magic touch' that can make her curl up?" Silver teasingly inquired.

"…Well…" Sonic looked away, mischievously, he reached under her.

"EMPH!" Amy twitched, making a face, and curled up into a ball.

"…?" Shadow looked surprised and confused.

"H-how'd you do that?" Silver asked.

"What did you _do? _Your hand went into her dress…" Shadow stated, glaring at Sonic, accusing him and judging him all at the same time.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sonic defended himself, "I just… you know…" he turned over slightly. "…_pinched her tail…_"

The two were judging him pretty hard now…

"And _how, _exactly, did you discover _that _trick?" Silver spoke with a little bit of brotherly protectiveness over Amy now, for the first time.

"….Sometimes… a man has to go through extreme measures…" he looked away from them, "And um… there's a good reason… but let's just say for my own defense and protection, okay?"

With that, the three curled up and fell asleep.

The following morning, Amy uncurled and stretched, when she noticed the colored balls around her, she 'Eeped!' and rose up quickly from her spot. Silver's ball form rolled down to her back, since her head wasn't against it now.

Amy blushed and tried to slowly move out of the middle, crawling out and then stepping away, she 'phew'd and was about to tip-toe away.

That's when the balls unrolled,

Three pairs of eyes slightly opened, looking tried and annoyed at her.

She smiled and laughed nervously, getting ready to run,

But the next second-

The boys had reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back into the pile, and overlaying her with Sonic and Shadow's arm that faced towards her, having their legs make her legs immobilized, and Silver hugged her head and neck, as he also tried to sleep on between her shoulder and head to her left.

She was blushing mad now, she couldn't move, and they we're forcing her to let them keep her warm.

"W-was it instinct?!" she whimpered out, bending her ears back in submission.

"…Something like that…" Sonic mumbled.

"We couldn't let you freeze to death…" Silver trailed off, still very tried with his lack of sleep.

"You we're shivering and keeping us all up with pitty. What do you expect?" Shadow just spat out, and held her closer to him. "Besides,… why aren't you _thrilled _right now?"

"Shadow….down boy." Sonic mumbled, pulling her more to him now and away from Shadow.

"W-wa-w-wait!" Amy got up, slightly, only to be pulled down again, "Offph! Are you guys…._sharing me!?"_

The boys all opened one eye, and smiled to each other.

Closing their eyes, Silver stated, "More like a…"

"Mutual.." Sonic continued.

"Agreement." Shadow continued.

"AH! Your SO sharing me! Let me go! That's against my morals!"

"Amy the pimp."

"SHUT UP, SONIC!"

"We'd love you right…"

"YOU TOO, SILVER! This is wrong!" she kept struggling, but the boys we're obviously stronger.

"Rock-by-baby…"

"SHADOOWWW!"

_Abridged series_: (Do I even need this? This whole CHAPTER was an abridged series!)

Flying in the sky, Amy, standing nearer to Silver, and seeing Sonic bumped into Shadow, she snickered and leaned into his ear.

"_Do it!_" she squeed, after whispering something devious in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, weakly and nervously smiling. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, and he knew he had to do it, he just couldn't disappoint her. "Oh man…" he tried to close his eyes, only opening them slightly as he leaned away, knowing what he was about to do was wrong… _oh, so wrong…_

Shadow and Sonic suddenly got closer to each other.

"W-what!?"

"Suddenly, they we're tango-ing.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"GET OFF ME FAKER!"

"Ohhh~ their precious together!~3" Amy squeed.

Sonic was dipped, and the Shadow's 'NOPE' face turned to Silver, who was hiding behind Amy as he continued the _INCREDIABLY _close and sexual dance.

"Thank you, Silvie~" Amy patted Silver's head, as he swooned slightly and turned into a chibi, fuming red blushes as he sunk down on the screen.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Collectively!?" Amy squealed, "AWWWW."

"SHUT UP, WOMAN! I CAN STILL CHAOS CONTROL OVER THERE AND KICK BOTH OF YOU'RE SORRY BUTTS!" Shadow cried out, having a chibi angry face and pointing with one hand to them while shaking his fist in another one.

"Oh Shadow~ Your so… demanding~" Sonic swooned slightly, with Amy's eyelashes on his face.

"W-W-WHAT!?"

Amy swooned after Sonic, "He's so beautiful when he's uke!"

While Sonic slowly got out of the water, Amy swam up to a bolder, and rested on it, breathing hard. "Wait… I'll save you…" When he was already out of the water, she looked seriously on ahead.

"_I don't know when… and I don't know how… but I know something's starting right noowwwww~ Out of the sea…wish I could be… part of youuurrr… WORRRRRLLLLDD!"~ _She sang.

In the huddle, Sonic took some mud from the ground, and put it on his cheeks. "Now here's the game play." He said, after Silver and Shadow did the same thing.

"We're not '_sharing_'_._" He winked.

"Oh no." "Of course not." "Definitely not." "She's not even that hot." "Oh, I know right?" "She's kinda cute though…" "Okay, that's true." "But **no. **Like a firm no?" "Yeah, cause, she's like, hung up on you right?" "Yeah, Yeah. It'd be impossible for us to get in, right?" "Yeah.. I mean.. it's not like she's ever know what real love is, and so, if we should her it, she couldn't _possibly _fall for us, then, right?..."

"…"

"Free for all?"

"Hedgehog pile."

"No weird touching tho."

"Agreed."

"Let's leave her her pride."

"We're not those kinda men."

"Totes, dude."

-Later that night-

Sonic rubbed Amy's arm to try and get her warm, but then starting to stroke it…

Shadow wacked it away, "DUDE! We said no weird touching!"

"But she's so flippin' SOFT!" Sonic whispered a scream back.

"What?"

"Dude, one time only, just touch her fur."

"Dude, no!" Shadow looked away.

"Come on, man! This might be the only time you ever touch a woman's fur!"

"….." Shadow looked around, and then back to Amy, seeing her sleeping.

He sighed, "Just one touch…" he gently pet her quills, as Amy purred in her sleep.

Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened.

Silver awoke just then, "Hmm? Did you hear something? Emm…" he rubbed his head against Amy's, as if he didn't remember where he was and thought it was a pillow.

Amy's head moved up and nudged his head, as she purred a little softer in her sleep.

Silver's eyes blinked, and then slowly opened as they started rapidly blinking.

He got up slightly and looked over at her, the other two hedgehogs thinking the same thing.

That morning, Amy awoke to three hedgehogs petting her leg, arm, and quills.

She looked to the boys, who noticed she was awake, and her quills spiked in fear, astonishment at seeing them around her, and fear.

Sonic quickly scratched her ears, causing her to instantly relax, and then pinched her tail to make her curl up.

After she was successfully curled up, the three hedgehogs piled on her little pink ball form, and wagged their tails, rubbing her with the under skin of their cheeks, near the neck.* (*Author's Note: Most animals have scent glands. For example, Cat's rub against you to mark you as theirs. I tried to look up scent glands for Hedgehogs, it mentioned Females rub rocks and stuff, and have scent glands on their cheeks and nose, but nothing about males besides pee. I figured they might have scent glands on their cheeks and noses too, so there XP)

That morning, Amy tried to sneak away…

"Hey, where you going, baby?"

"Emm… You're not giving us a one night stand, are ya?"

"Girl, don't make me pull you back in here."

"EEEPPP!" Amy started to run wildly away.

Sonic sighed, still laying down. "Should we go get her?"

"It's to early in the morning for this…" Silver stated, rolling over on his back and flopping his arm over his eyes.

"I guess we should….

_She could get lonely."_

"_Or hurt."_

"_She'll be all alone…"_

"_Plus, your right, it's __**fairly**__ early in the morning… the poor thing should __**rest**_..._"_

_Long awkward pause as you hear birds chirping in the distance_

All at once, the three hedgehogs dashed from their spots, and started circling Amy, who freaked out, and tried to fling them away with her hammer.* (*Author's note: Hedgehogs circle a female when their interested in her….-as in mating, but that's **not** the case right now XP)

They got her down and took her back to the spot, flopping her down and laying over her like a hedgehog pile, sleeping soundly and slowly crawling to their respected spots.

"….YOU…YOU BOYS ARE SO-"

Shadow put his finger over her mouth, "Shhh… just sleep." He gently stroked her face to the side as he let his hand fall from her.

She blushed, and then tried to rebel again, kicking and saying, "T-this is not kind at all!"

"Free body warmth, love." Sonic wrapped a leg around hers and then moved closer to her, breathing on her neck slowly as he tried to sleep too. "Don't leave us when we could _easily _get cold too…."

She was completely dark red now, and could barely speak, but finally just stuttered and shouted out,

"S-S-STOP S-SHARING ME-E!"

"_Sharing_?" Silver played around with her three quills on her head, "Why, my dear Amy Rose, we're simply trying to keep _you warm._"

"We're _heroes, _after all~" Shadow chimed in.

"Hey, at least we kept the rule of no random children…"

_**Amy's eyes widened.**_

"Oh yeah… wait…." Silver's eyes widened. "Then who are… _**they**_?" he pointed to three figures ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Supers!

Episode 4(S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra(It has come to my attention that something in my last chapter may have come off as pervy or inappropriate…. I HAD NO IDEA! I'M SUPER EMBARRASSED! Since I'm pretty innocence, I didn't see it that way in my head…. Maybe it just came out weird or wrong..? But I looked up hedgehog instincts and THAT'S WHAT THEY DID WHEN THEY'RE COLD. THEY CUDDLE. I thought it would be cute, because it said that even though their solitary creatures, when it's cold they bundle together, even if their spines poke each other. So… I… meh. I'M SUPER SORRY! They really were just trying to keep her warm T-T… please understand that I don't mean to make any scene inappropriate in that way. My roommates have talked to me about it along with some of my internet friends and so I'm not gonna write anything "in that nature" unless I go over it with them from now on… There shouldn't be anymore scenes like that, so you can be rest assured that was a fluke and I'm so sorry! If their were other questionable scenes, please take it in the most innocent way you possibly can cause that's how I was seeing it. –blushes and runs away to hide and cry in a corner of my closet for the rest of my life- I seriously thought about dropping this story because I was so embarrassed. So… If you want this story to continue, please say so cause I might delete it…P.S: Also, you have to remember this was suppose to be a game, and they we're meant to bond over conversations during the zones,stages, and boss battles leading to Eggman. So if it seems like their bonding with her fast, it's because I've been skipping that stuff xP)

Amy sat in the center of the pile of hedgehogs, pouting and folding her arms, annoyed. Her pointer finger tapped on the bend of her elbow as she waited and thought about how to get out of this mess.

"Okay, I know you're tried from keeping me warm last night…" She finally spoke out, "But come on! I'm warm now! Just let me go! I won't go anywhere or get lost and besides…. I was planning on making breakfast so…"

The second Amy said _breakfast_, the boys had completely thrown their arms off of her, releasing her and falling back to sleep in opposite directions of her.

"Finally!" Amy got up, dusting herself off and looking back at her little bed of leaves she had made, and seeing how trashed and scattered it had all become thanks to the boys. "Ohh… I worked hard on that too…" She mumbled, and walked off.

A few hours or so later, Sonic's nose twitched, and he sniffed the air. "Emm…" he smiled, smelling something good as he flopped his hand on shadow and then flicked Silver's ear to get them to wake up. "Food." He simply stated, and the other two groaned, getting up and having to adjust their quills.

They got back to the open field to see Amy finishing the preparations for the meal. When she noticed them, she got up and took a stance of pride, smiling and stating, "See? I am useful!"

The boys rolled their eyes.

"We wouldn't have lost sleep if-" Shadow began, but Sonic nudged him hard in the side.

"Zip it! We've already made fools of ourselves as it is!" he whispered aggressively in Shadow's direction.

Silver sighed, "I don't know _what_ we were thinking…" he then put his hand up to his chin, thoughtfully. "Maybe it was instincts again; doesn't the alpha female decide who leads the pack?"

"That's for wolves." Shadow hissed, and they moved on, forgetting the whole thing.

Sitting down, Sonic stretched and took his first serving. "Thanks, Amy!"

"Eh-hmm." Amy smiled, sitting down and having some too. "Come on, boys! Or it's going to get cold!"

"Thank you." Silver flew over and sat down, blowing on his food and eating it too.

"What is this?" Shadow inquired, looking over contents of his bowl, made roughly out of wood.

"It's soup!" Amy smiled, "I found some natural ingredients around the bank of the lake and around the area." She explained.

"It's good!" Silver commented.

"Amy's always been an excellent cook. No matter what the situation, she can cook something, anywhere, and anytime." Sonic praised, but wasn't really trying to make it anything more than that.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy blushed and looked away, squeeing slightly inside that he had praised her so.

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald from behind him and put it down, making Amy eye it curiously.

"….Um…. can I ask something?" Amy didn't look up at the boys, but just kept her eyes on the green emerald…

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Sonic, still stuffing his bowl's soup down in a hurry.

"W-well… what's it like? Turning super?" She asked.

The boys stopped eating for a moment, and looked at each other.

Sonic smiled, looking to the boys and away from her, but continued eating without answer her.

Shadow seemed to ignore her question, eating contently and keeping his eyes closed.

Silver, on the other hand, was happy to oblige. "What's it like? Well, I've only been super maybe once or twice but… hmm… it's more like feeling a new energy flow through you… like you're limitless!" He explained, making Amy's smile grow at his description.

"You have to be careful though." Sonic put his bowl down, and wiped his mouth, looking to Amy. "It's called, "Chaos Control" for a reason. You have to control the chaos flowing within you. Only a pure heart with a good intention can really wield chaos. Unless their biologically engineered to do so, that is…" He picked his bowl up and started eating again, as Shadow glared at him.

"There are two sides to chaos… negative and positive. You can turn super with either, but negative chaos will control you over time, and change you. Positive will obey you and aid you in you're purpose, which has to be a righteous one, or it'll change to negative chaos energy." Shadow explained more in depth, as he seemed full and put his bowl down and away from him.

"Wow, it seems kinda complicated…" Amy thought, looking down and a bit saddened.

"Not really." Sonic stated, and looked back to her, "You just have to believe in yourself and your purpose. Going back to Peter Pan…" He smiled, and held a finger up to her. "Think of a wonderful thought."

Amy looked a bit confused at first, but then smiled. "Any wonderful thought?" she teased, picking her arms up and holding them in a questioning shrug.

"As long as you keep it in your thoughts… you shouldn't have a problem." Shadow concluded, and got up. "We've been idling for far too long. Let's go." The other three hedgehogs looked up and nodded in agreement.

"H-hey! W-wait up!" Amy tried to keep up with the boys but was falling behind way to fast. "Guys!" She tried to bolt forward, but quickly lost breath and slowed down.

"Great… I've got her…" Sonic rolled his eyes, slowing his pace and reaching his hand back for Amy. "Amy!"

She noticed his hand, looking up and grinned brightly. "Right!" She looked determined, as she lunged forward and took it.

Racing up, they we're able to get back with the gang again. Sonic flung his arm forward, and caught Amy, adjusting her in his arms so he could hold her bridal style, like he always did. "What was that about not holding us back?" Sonic teased, as Amy frowned and tried to whack him with her hammer. "H-h-hey! It was a joke! A joke! W-woah!" Sonic moved left and right, trying to get her arm to swing away from him, and the motion worked.

"I can be useful! Just watch! I'm strong!" Amy unsummoned her hammer and folded her arms, upsettingly. "Hmph."

After a few zones and getting more clues about where Eggman's secret hideout was, the gang was now laying on their stomachs, looking over a small hill at a large defensive army, circling what looked to be Eggman's landed airship.

"He's pulling all the stops on this one." Sonic commented, smiling.

"He really doesn't like how over powering our odds are now." Silver commented.

Amy hung in the back, not sure how to contribute to the battle plans as she only fought along side them most of the time, keeping their backs protected.

"…Rose." Shadow had moved back to her side, making her flinch from being addressed so suddenly.

"U-uh.. yes?" she seemed a bit surprised. 'What could Shadow want with me? Hasn't he been a bit annoyed by me lately? At least… that's what it looks like…' she thought, ducking her head down lower and bending her ears slightly back, showing her submission.

"Are you really that curious about Super forms?" He asked, making her look up at him curiously.

"I…I just wanted to know…" she looked away.

"Why? Getting jealous every time we do?" he smiled as he teased, which was rare, cause he never seemed to smile unless he was out witting Sonic.

"…maybe… just a little." She looked away, and then smiled to him, rolling her eyes back to him. "Could you tell me how?"

He shook his head. "It's not that simple." He stated, and looked ahead, seeing Sonic and Silver still focusing on battle tactic. "However…" he looked down to her, and gave her another chaos emerald. "Try practicing." He stated, "Just focus on your goal, and remember to make sure you're controlling chaos, not the other way around." He warned.

"R-right." She gripped the red chaos emerald, and wondered if she could ever feel it's power…

"Use chaos control. Try to either control time, or teleport." With that, he moved up and took out his green emerald, ready to hear the battle plan.

"I say let's just go." Sonic stated, looking eager to attack and get Tails back.

"Hmph. Do you ever change?" Shadow slightly laughed, in his own way.

"I'll push some of the sides back if you want to first take out the middle… "Silver tried to strategize, before….

"Chaos! Control!"

"….." the boys looked forward, seeing a flash of light from behind them and feeling the chaos explode, before seeing on the battle field Amy gripping the emerald, squinting her eyes.

Shadow face palmed, as Amy blinked one eye open, and looked behind her in fright.

"ENEMY DETECTED. ALL UNITS ATTACK."

Sonic looked to Shadow, and whacked him upside the head.

The three then ran down, full speed, and began taking out enemies one by one.

"Protect Amy! Then make a clearing!" Sonic instructed, circling and spin dashing in a wild spin as he landed in front of Amy. Holding a hand up protectively to the side of him, he looked behind his shoulder toward Amy. "What were you thinking?!"

"I..I just-" before Amy could answer, a robot had come up behind her.

"Look out!" Sonic gasped, and jumped up, spinning into the robot, before getting enough edge on his sharp spines to tear right through it. The robot exploded and made Amy fling back, still grasping the chaos emerald.

"Fight, Amy!" Sonic turned back around, warning her to get up and get going.

Amy nodded, summoning her hammer and starting to fight.

Silver smashed two robots together, and flung them into a horde of others. "Quick! Shadow! Make them a path!" Silver instructed.

Clearing the way, Shadow used his chaos spears to spike some robots and make them explode; there was now a clear path for Sonic to run through to get to the entrance.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered, and dashed toward it. "We'll be back, Amy! Until then, stay safe!" He called back, as Silver and Shadow joined his sides, and raced off with him.

"W-wait..I can help!" Amy took only a few steps forward, before the airship crashed from within.

The three hedgehogs stopped in their tracks.

"W-what!?" Sonic blocked the debris of the airship with his arms, along with Shadow and Silver.

"It…it was a dummy!" Silver noticed the wood instead of metal, and the poorly painted sides.

"No… It's a trap!" Shadow exclaimed, as three metallic claws flew down from above.

"WHA-OH!" The three we're gripped by them, as the real airship came out from over a cloud, as Eggman laughed from an opening in the back of the ship.

The claws were withdrew, as the boys we're flung toward the airship's opening in the back, and then gripped by huge robots with massive circular claws that resembled thick hooks. They restrained the three hedgehogs, as they tried to wiggle out of them. Their arms were trapped and all they could really do was struggle and try and move their legs wildly.

"WHOHOHOHOOO!" Eggman approached Sonic, laughing. "Now, YOU'RE THE ONES at the disadvange! WHAHAHAHA!"

Amy gasped, running toward the airship as the remaining robots flew up toward it, not even caring about her remaining persistence.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver!" She called, racing after the airship. "Oh no… oh no! What do I do? What do I do!?"

Sonic glared at Eggman and then looked down to See a pink speck following them, Amy….

"Hey? What are you looking at!? PAY ATTENTION!" Eggman pulled out a remote control device and twisted a lever, making the robots slam the three down to the ground.

Sonic growled, looking up at it, and then looked to the others.

Shadow shook his head.

Silver looked worried but nodded.

Sonic nodded to Silver, and glared at Shadow.

With a last minute effort, and having only a little hope left, they shook their heads, and let the chaos emeralds that we're stored in them fall out and roll or bounce off the ship.

"W-W-WHAT!? Noooo!" Eggman lunged for one, but was about to fall off the ship, as a robot grabbed him to keep him up. "The chaos emeralds!"

Amy looked up, seeing something hurdling down to the ground, as she freaked out and did a cartoon running man before dashing out of the way of the falling objects.

Ducking into a bush, she peeked up to see the chaos emeralds. "Huh..?" she looked up. "Sonic… what are you?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Eggman twisted the button again, making the robots move the hedgehogs off the ground and toward Eggman again. "Theirs no one down there who can save you! You just threw you're only chance of saving yourselves away!" he angrily hollered out.

"Heh, we still have one hope, Egghead." Sonic smirked.

"Hmph. You're bluffing. Take them away!" Eggman shooed them off and looked out the opening again, holding onto a beam to support him, he growled out his annoyance and then shut the opening.

Being thrown into three long tubes, the hedgehogs tried to spin dash their way out of it. "Where are we?" Silver asked.

"What does it look like?" Shadow glared to him.

"…What _does _it look like?" Sonic asked, genuinely to Shadow.

"W-well…emm…" Shadow looked down, examining the strange containment capsule. "I… don't know…" he finally admitted.

"It's an energy drainer…" a voice spoke out, chains we're heard in the distance.

"Huh? Tails!?" Sonic put his hands up to the tube's clear and see-through glass like walls.

"S-Sonic?!" Tails ran out into the light. His legs we're shackled, as the chains clunked behind him. "Silver? Shadow!? Oh no… so this is what he was planning!" Tails exclaimed. "No wonder he needed my help!"

"Tails, buddy, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman's made me help him create some sort of energy drainer! I think he's planning on draining you're power from you!" Tails blurted out, when Eggman's shadow began to take form from a walkway above them in the large circular room.

"Not _just_ that form!" He smirked, before the lights hit him and he opened his arms upward. "But their super forms!" He boasted.

"W-what?" Tails turned around, backing up.

"WHOHOHOHO! Don't you see? Stupid fox! I've created this canon with your _useful _help to blast the world into submission!" his glasses gleamed. "You see… if I can't fight them… USE THEM! WHAHAHA-HOOHOHOHOHO!"

"N-no…" Tails fell to his knees. "That canon… even without the chaos emeralds…"

"We won't let you get away with this, Eggman!" Sonic shouted back at him.

"The whole future's depending on me to protect it! I won't let those millions of lives down!" Silver spoke out too.

"Oh, I think I already have!"

"W-what?" Tails looked over to the hidden canon, which was now revealed through the spot lights.

"T-that can't be! That's G.U.N's prototype energy beam!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Huh? But I thought you said you designed it..?" Tails turned a questioning eye to Eggman.

"Oh, hehe, well… I might have taken the design from… a reliable source…heheh…" Eggman tried to play his lie off.

"I knew it! You only kidnapped me to make and build you're- or should I say, G.U.N's- energy gun! That's why you needed me! Cause you couldn't understand the complexity of the blueprints! You little cheat!" Tails hollered out, outraged. "And you call yourself a Doctor!"

"Shut up! I made most of it! REMEMBER!?" Eggman roared down, having half his torso off the rails of the walkway and arguing down at Tails. "Anyway… you foolishly threw the chaos emeralds off… which now I have to find…" Eggman growled out to the side.

"But, before that, I think I should mention the _secondary _power source of this most magnificent contraption!"

He pushed a button, and the master emerald was placed delicately into the top of the canon.

"Uh oh. I know a red faced echidna that's gonna be _very __**VERY **_upset, Eggman." Sonic teased, but was trying to keep the moment light. If Eggman really was planning to drain them of their chaos energy…AND use the master emerald!? This didn't look good… not good at all…

'…..Amy…. you have to do it. You have to…._control chaos_!'

"Whahahahaha! With this extra little bonus, no one can stop me now! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amy studied each chaos emerald, having gathered them all up, she began to put them in a circle.

"Okay… I can do this." She tried to psych herself into it. "Turning super and flying up to save Sonic and the gang. Heh heh, yeah, yeah, that'll do it… it'll be easy… like… like um…" She placed the last red one down, remembering the fear of using chaos energy, but getting it in one go. Trying to take the worry out of her eyes, she shook her head and rubbed them, then looked determined as she stood back in the middle of the ring. "I…can do this." She took a deep breath.

"CHAOS!"

The emeralds didn't move.

"CONTROL!"

Amy spread her arms out, but nothing happened. She looked around, and closed her eyes again.

"O-kaybie… one more time…." She closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Chaos control!"

…

"Why isn't it working!?" She fell down, having tried over and over again to do the darn thing but failing each and every time. It kinda looked the first Spider man movie where he tried to use his web, but her's was more ridiculous, as when she failed so many times, she just summoned her hammer and flung it around, upset she couldn't do it again like she had when she teleported. She wasn't even sure how she did that… to be honest… "They didn't even glow!" she started to cry, but tried to hold it back. "Sonic's counting on me… and… and I'm _failing_ him…. No, I'm failing _all of them!_" she looked away. "Silver and Shadow too… they need me…. Tails… even the world, maybe!" she looked towards the emeralds. "Please…" she put her hands together. "Please hear me…"

"With the master emerald in my hands, and soon, you're super forms, I, Eggman, shall have conquered the known-"

As he monologued, the master emerald began to slightly shine.

"Uhh…H-hmm?" Eggman leaned forward, his glasses shining with green at the emerald's every blink of light. "What on earth is…?"

"I don't want to be useless anymore… I don't want to just fight on the sidelines, or be the cause of worry that I might need be saved. I want to be powerful! Powerful enough to save my friends and do things to protect them just as much as they do to protect me! Maybe even more…." Amy let out her heartfelt desires, begging the chaos emeralds to hear her.

_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos._

The Master Emerald grew brighter, as on Angel Island, Knuckles, in his fit of rage at having the master emerald taken from him, began to recite these words.

"Come on, Sonic! Take this power boost! And let that no good Eggman have it!" he unleashed the master emerald's hidden power, however…

The master emerald released a ball of light, streaming with a beam of green, out of the airship that hurled its way down toward the earth.

"I just want to help…I'm tried of trying to prove my worth! I want to be there to support them… please… please let me help them…"

With that, Amy got up, took another breath, and outstretched her arms. "I know I'm pure heart, right? I mean… I'm not doing this selfishly… am I?" she started to doubt herself, withdrawing her arms from the chaos emeralds around her. "Maybe… maybe I'm not good enough…"

The powerful ball of pure chaos soared toward Amy's location.

"I… I don't know anymore!" She started to cry. "I just want to be strong and brave… like… like they are!"

The blast collided with her, and she screamed for a moment. Chaos soared through her being, as the seven chaos emeralds flickered on, glowing one by one.

_Power._

A chaos emerald floated up, glowing brightly.

_Aid._

Another did the same, shining brilliantly like the last.

_Bravery._

Another arose, in its respective color, glowing brightly once more with the others.

Each thought Amy had began to connect with the chaos emeralds, causing them to react to her, and the master emerald's power.

_Love, Pride, Envy, Respect._

The chaos emeralds began to spin, as chaos began to grow in strength beyond what the Sonic, Shadow, or Silver have ever experienced as the master emerald enhanced the power.

Amy glowed a brilliant gold, as she curled up slightly only to blast the empty chaos emeralds away from her. Her eyes turned a bright orange as her quills flowed upward, with a slight curve at the end. Sticking up at the back outward, her front quills moved directly upward, as her bangs also crooked at the middle but we're more or less upward as well.

Her bracelets around her wrist cracked, but didn't break.

She summoned her hammer and found that two appeared, letting them go, they circled her frame up and down, moving according to her will of thought.

She smiled, "So… this is the power of chaos?" She looked at her hands, and chuckled slightly. "Alright." She gripped her hands into a tight fist, and looked up.

"Eggman! Give me back my friends!" She charged herself up, before blasting off at light speeds towards the airship. The chaos emeralds flew behind her, having regained only a slight amount of energy, and flew into her quills to rest there until further needed.

"…It… wasn't suppose to do that…" Eggman was hiding behind the rail of the upper walkway, a bit confounded.

"W-what happened?" Silver asked.

"I.. I don't know. The master emerald acted on its own." Tails ran over to the control panel, trying to see if the computer's had recorded the release of power from it. "Nothing…" he concluded, and looked back.

"Well, no matter, I'll-" Eggman straightened himself up, extending his arm out before being startled by Orbot and Cubot's sudden appearance.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The two came fumbling in.

"Now what!?" the Doctor roared. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!? Hmm?" he gestured to the hedgehogs.

"Sire, there is a MASSIVE energy signal um… coming –gulp- this way..?" Orbot spoke out, terrified, as he informed his creator.

"There be one heck of a roundup of chaos emeralds too! Yeehaw!" Cubot spoke out.

"Cubot, you're voice box has been fixed already. Let it go." Orbot annoyingly reminded him.

"I know…-sniff- but I miss it so much.." Cubot wiped a fake tear off his eye monitor.

"Oh…" Orbot put his hands together and then went over to comfort Cubot. "There, there…. But good riddance." He, at first, comforted Cubot by holding him and gently stroking his head, before pushing him away with annoyed straight eyes and going back to addressing Eggman. "What do you advise we do, Dr. Eggman?" he asked.

Eggman was biting his nails, and then glared down at Sonic. "WHO DID YOU SEND FOR HELP!?" He cried out, completely puzzled on who could be coming to save them.

"…Do you think..?" Silver looked to Shadow and Sonic.

Sonic looked worriedly to Silver, but tried to smile, not showing any fear, and nodded.

Shadow looked at the two as though they we're insane. "This is absurd! I was willing to give her a chance, not a death wish!" he whispered a shouted response to the two.

"I know…" Sonic began, looking to him, then down.

"_But we had no choice_…"

_Abridged Series__:_

Chaos and Tikal remained inside the Master Emerald, as Tikal let out her power to Amy, at Knuckles' command.

Chaos looked to her, as if questioning why she was doing this.

"BECAUSE OF LOV-OV-OV-OVE!" She had tissues all in her hands as her make-up was being ruined, blowing into one and then tossing it to the side as she cried. "The poor little dear!"

"Not _just_ that form!" He smirked, before the lights hit him and-….

"THEIR SUPER FORMS!" Eggman was in some terrible 80's disco get-up as he swung his hips when the spot lights hit him.

"UGH! THE HORROR!" Silver shouted out, covering his eyes.

"QUICK! TAILS! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!" Sonic tried to desperately warn his friend, banging on the glass, but Tails was too scarred and hypnotized by the irregular movements that he couldn't look away.

"How does… that body mass hold up..?" He was so entranced by the law of physics all being broken that he didn't even hear Sonic's calls.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic fell to his knees, crying. "He's to far gone…"

Shadow twitched an eye. "I think I was born in this era…" he admitted, remembering the horror of his youth.

"And now~ My invention!" Still shaking his groove thing, which… _didn't look very groovy_, Eggman gestured over to the canon.

The canon also had the spot light, and bounced to and fro, up and down, like a cartoon as Orbot and Cubot dressed in drag and gestured to it, dancing with Eggman as if they we're the lovely assistant on a game show.

"MY EYES!" Tikal looked away as the master emerald was lowered down into it's position on the energy canon.

Later, somewhere far far and away-

"Mr. Captian, sir." A G.U.N officer approached his captain.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, turning around, his eye patch apparent on his face.

"Um… well, remember the energy canon we were designing to combat Eggman sir?"

"Yes, go on." The captain took a fierce stance, holding his generals military stick under his shoulder.

The solider gulped. "Sir, we've been robbed."

The Captian's eye twitched. "..By…WHOM?"

"…The Doctor…sir…" The solder creeped back.

"…NOT AGAIN!" He slammed his stick into his table, whipping it with a scar to prove it left a mark. "IF THAT BABLING OLD FOOL CAN'T MAKE UP HIS OWN SCHEMES ANYMORE, HE SHOULD JUST QUIT! Stop stealing OUR ideas and making off with them as your own that no good, thieving, twisted minded-" he started to lose it, but the solider butted in fast.

"Shadow's gone to stop him, sir!"

"S-shadow..? Ahhh…" the captain rested back in his chair. "I don't care if that hedgehog thinks we're unprepared or not… at least we have him to go 'fetch our mail' so to speak." He fanned himself, as the soldier's eyes widened.

"What is it, solider?"

"C-cap-cap-captain!" he stuttered.

"What?" he turned around, seeing Rouge over his window and spinning into the office.

"Excuse me?" She glared, before the camera zoomed out, only to show the table being flung out of the office window and the two men screaming and begging for mercy within the room.

"WHOSE THE RETIEVING DOGS NOW?!"

Amy looked over her hands at the chaos flowing through her, and reached out with the most ridiculous face ever, saying, "I HAVEEE….._THE PO__**WEEEERRRRRRR**_!"

The chaos emeralds watched Amy attempt to control her, and if they had eyes, they be rolling.

Zooming in on two of them, not moving or doing anything, they spoke to one another saying.

"Man… should we help her?"

"Nah, I'm to lazy bro."

"She's not even worth it."

"But the poor dear, look at that tantum, DANG! No wonder Sonic won't marry her."

"Woah bro, low blow there. Low. Blow."

"What? She barely acts her age!"

"Dude… I can see her panties from here."

"Typical Yellow."

"Ew, gross man. You's best check yourself."

"Yyyyeaahhhh, I don't think she's reaching us."

"Yo, bro… look… is that… Mom?"

The master emerald's green ball of light came hurdling towards Amy.

"OH SHOOT! SHE BE LIKE THE CHOSEN ONE OR SOMETHING UP IN HERE!"

"WE BEST SUPER HER UP, OR MOMS GONNA KILL US!"

"WE SERVE YOU MOM!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"DON'T GROUND US AGAIN AND SEND US AWAY!"

"DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU?!"

"SHUT UP, WHITE! YOU'RE JUST SUCKING UP AGAIN!"

"OH, YOU ASKED YOU BLUE?!"

"EXCUSE YOU, I'M FLIPPIN' _**LIGHT **_BLUE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. TORQUISE!"

"OH, GREAT. THERE YOU GO AGAIN, GREEN. ACTING ALL 'MORE ICONIC' THAN US ALL!"

"LET'S JUST TURN HER SUPER AND GET THE HECK OUT HERE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Supers

Episode 5(S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra (So, Christmas! :D I should be resting up from all my college work but I feel like you all deserve another chapter. Again, I'm skipping a lot of bonding moments within the game's set up. For instance, the stages and boss fights and all that, since this was meant to be a game. If it's going to fast for you, just ask me questions in a review and I'll be happy to answer anything about what I pictured the gameplay and such to be like. We're finally getting to Super Amy! So excited! I just… you know… hope nothing will go wrong...)

Eggman mounted the seat to his control panel, literally leaping over it to sit down, using the left armrest to propel himself up to get over the obstacle. Leaning forward, he scowled as his beady glasses beheld the energy signal, one that had never before been recorded on his monitors before….

"What on Mobius..?" he breathed out. Growling in defiance, he formed his right hand into a tight fist and slammed it down on a big red button.

Within the prison cell lab, the three hedgehogs and chained fox all wobbled from the gun being lifted out and into the open of the airship.

"Oh no!" Tails fell and gripped the side of a computer panel, being pushed down by the wind turbulence that was rushing into the newly found empty space. Design plans flew everywhere and out the open rift uptop the ship. "He's planning to shot it!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted out, putting both hands on the tube's surface and looking up, worried. His cool was lost by his panic, as he once again tried to spin dash his way out of the container he was in, but it was no use.

"A-amy?" Tails looked to Sonic. "You don't mean… Amy's gone super!" he cried out, panic also in his eyes now, as he looked up. "She's never controlled Chaos before! One wrong thought… one ill feeling… and she's done for!"

"_We're_ done for…" Shadow responded, keeping his balance as the ship shifted into gear and started to turn toward the energy signal.

"We have to believe in her!" Silver shouted out, but even he showed his lack of faith in his wavering gaze that slowly shifted to the ground. "We have too…" his hand slid from the surface of the containment tube, as did his voice, turning weaker and weaker as he spoke.

Sonic banged his fist against the tube again, "Amy…" he looked down, and then back up, breathing heavily, as his eyes scanned the faint view of the sky above him. The gun had mostly obscured the view of it, but Sonic kept looking, in his heart he felt dread come over him. He should be the one saving _her, _not the other way around…

"W-woah!" Amy steadied her flight, wagging her arms like a big doggy paddle for a moment in the sky, before regaining her straight course. "Phew, this might take a minute…" she refocused and looked ahead, squinting her eyes at the wind being pushed forcefully against her eyes and body.

"…Eggman..? That's it! That's Eggman's ship!"

Finally, she spotted the airship, and saw the massive gun upon it's broad shoulders.

"What is that?" she questioned, seeing it gleam in the sunlight, and the clouds pass through it.

"Sire! Y-you won't believe this!" Orbot spoke out, looking stunned at his readings.

"What are you blabbering about-!...hmm!" Eggman looked over for a second, before his whole face shone of surprised shock. He didn't believe it at first, as he pushed Orbot's small frame out of the way and to the side to get a closer look.

Within the monitor, Amy, along with her hammers swirling around her being, was flying directly to them.

"…Amy..?" he breathed out, flabbergasted.

"Woa-ho! When did she decide to go blonde!" Cubot jumped back in surprise, and then scratched his head in confusion, gesturing his arms out for an answer.

"It can't be… only the pure of heart can turn super!" Eggman roared, getting up and looking out his window, wanting to see it with his own eyes. "Amy's to selfish. There's _no way_ the chaos emeralds would of accepted her! Unless…" he turned back around, placing his hand to his chin and stroking his mustache, thinking….

"Could it be… that the chaos emerald somehow… aided her, in her transformation?" he looked where the gun was, uptop. "Hmm…" his mustache flicked up to one side of his face. "Nah, bah, humbug!" he tossed his arms forward in a sign of rejecting the overall idea. "She just got lucky!" he stated, and sat back down. "No matter, she'll be excellent target practice for my latest invention!"

"You mean, G.U.N's latest invention-GAHGAHH…" Cubot turned around to make a comment, but Eggman had grabbed his robotic stem of a neck and squeezed.

"What was that?" he stated, pulling Cubot up to his face.

"N-nothing, S-S-Sire." Cubot spoke out, choking.

"Good…" Eggman let him down in spite, and then looked forward, putting his hands together and letting them roll off one another. "Prepare to fire."

"B-b-b-but Eggman! She's just a child!" Orbot protested, looking at the monitor, then back to him.

"Pfft, that girl has been a pain in my keister since the day that hedgehog first laid eyes on her! Now do as I said! Besides… she may live… maybe.." he smiled.

Amy saw the weird canon like gun began to charge, and heard faint screams of pain from the inside. Stopping her advance, she worriedly shook her eyes back and forth to try and find the source of the cries. "…Sonic?"

Inside, the tubes had a strange ring of power moving down it, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver let out painful cries of agony. They began to lose power as they slowly found themselves slipping to the ground of the tube.

"Guys! Wha… oh no… oh no no no!" Tails ran to them, but felt the chains hit their limits. He turned around, trying to find a way through the computer to destroy or deactivate it. "No, no, no!" he slammed his fist on the panel, and lowered his head. "It's no use! This is only blue prints and data frames! This has nothing to do with what's controlling it! Sonic…" he turned back around, looking at his helpless friend fall to his knees, and soon, to the ground. "I…I can't help you… I… I'm so sorry…" he too, then fell to his knees, not baring to watch any further.

"Silver! Shadow!" Amy frantically dashed forward, gripping her two hammers as they flew into her hands instinctively. "EGGMAN!" she screamed, zipping through the air like a comet. "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" she got ready to attack, when the gun was charged fully, and the master emerald shone, having it's power drained now.

"Hurry! She's advancing you buffoons!" Eggman cried out, as Orbot gulped, and hit the button.

A ball of power shone around the outside of the gun's hole, as then a beam shot forth, and Amy stopped in her tracks.

With a fear stricken face, she put her two hammers up, to try and dodge the hit by blocking it.

All was silent as the blast hit, and all was light from the massive blast that hit directly to it's target.

"Hmph, nothing could have survived that." Eggman concluded, sitting back, looking a bit at peace but mostly his face was disgruntled. "Now.. how do I tell Sonic the news?" he grinned.

Suddenly, the light faded, as a small pink figure hung in the distance. Her arms we're down, as smudges of burnt fur we're all over her in little patches. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes began to turn from an orange… to a ring of red.

"That's… _**that's impossible!**_" Eggman arose from his chair, as Amy's anger grew.

"Alright… you let me see you're power… now let me show you my own…" with that, she put her hammers in an X mark over her frame, and curled up slightly. Charging the rest of her power, which their still was a lot of left over, and blasted forward, tearing through the ship's hide like paper.

She looked to the robots that we're just making their rounds, as they turned to her in surprise.

She smiled, the ring of red around her eyes grew slightly thicker, but her orange still remained.

She began thrashing her way through the ranks and lines of robots, all firing or swinging their massive arms at her. They we're like butter to the butcher's knife…

She slashed and smashed and hustled her way past the enemy as she tore through the walls, her light ever shining, as she tried to find her way to her friends. "Now.. if I was a big, dumb egghead… where would I keep…" before she could finish, she walked directly up next to a large map, which stated, YOU ARE HERE. Along with that, we're small directional arrows and markers, indicating what led where, and each room had a name on it.

"Oh, convenient." She let her hammer down, which resulted in a great big, THUNK, denting the floor. "Hmm…" she traced her finger from the YOU ARE HERE dot all the way to the corresponding halls. "Room of Doom…. Artillery… bathroom… spa? Oh wait! Ah-ha! Here we go! Hedgehog containment room with Lab operating systems. Huh." She tilted her head, and then looked to where she could find the quickest way to it. "Alrighty then." She smiled, and picked her hammer back up.

Before she could take another step however, a deep metal growl was heard.

Turning around, she saw three metal hounds, all looking incomplete, as gears could clearly be shown moving through them. "Heh, I've destroyed all of Eggie's toys so now he's gone to using his in-progress minions, is that it?" the dogs snarled and barked, snapping at her.

"Well, it's you're scrap yard, mates." She grinned, and then stopped a moment. "I can't believe how violent I'm getting…" she gripped her head, concern filling her eyes…. The red ring dimmed…

"SHE'S COMING!" Orbot frantically ran down the hall ways. "We have to do something!" he bit at his non-existent nails, "But what!?"

"I know! Let's just give her what she wants! Most problems would be solved if the man just gave in, ya see." Cubot chimed in, as Orbot was about to scold him when Eggman went bounding by them.

"Less talk, more hurry!" he shouted, moving down to the hedgehog containment room where the lab also resided.

Amy blast through the wall to the room, as if it was nothing, and dropped a badly damaged robot hound, who had his belly almost ripped completely, as shreds of his wires flung everywhere like snake heads, letting lose electricity on the metal ground. "Eggman, Where is Sonic and my friends?" she spoke out seriously, glaring an intimidating look as she suddenly lost her powerful stare and saw Tails.

"..Tails..!" she ran towards him, helping him up. "What's wrong? Are you alright? What'd he do to you?" She tried to move his face to hers, as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"..A..Amy? You're all… glowy…" he weakly spoke out.

Amy giggled, relieved he was alright. "Just a little change is all, where's the others?"

Tails looked behind her.

As she looked as well, she gasped.

All three had collapsed to the ground of their capsule, and all three… weren't moving.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver! No!" Amy got up and took a step to them, reaching out for them, when Eggman's robot fell directly in front of her. "Ahh!" she fell backwards, but quickly flew up, and flung her arm back. A hammer flew over Tails, protectively guarding him. "What have you done, Eggman! What happened to them!" she glared again, her voice having power and demanding an explanation.

"Wohohohohoh! Since when did you think you we're such a big THREAT." Eggman leaned down, yelling at her and laughing at her attempt of sounding frightening to him. "What? You think I'd be scared of Sonic's little _FLING?! _Did you _really _think I'd cower at _you_, of all people, turning super!? How _super _can Amy Rose possibly be? WOHOHOHOHO! The very thought of it makes me, heehehhe, hohoho, haha!" he gripped his stomach, laughing.

Amy's serious look died with his mocking demeanor, she could feel her power slipping with each insult and every laugh he muttered out of his old, boastful lips.

"There, there. At least you tried~" he stated, making it look like he pitied her. "I'm sure you tried you're best. Now, run along and leave the chaos emeralds on you're way out, whohohohoho!" he wiggled his fingers as if he was shooing a mouse out from under his carpet and showing it the door, and then leaned his head back and banged on his robot's control panel, laughing his head off again. "Really! Of all people! Of all _hedgehogs!" _he looked back at Sonic, still laying cold at the bottom of his containment tube. "You _really _we're willing to put you're trust, hehehe, in _Amy Rose_? What-, what kind of fool are you, Sonic? I'd thought you'd know _a bit better_ than that!WHAHAHAAHA!"

Amy lowered her head, she gripped her other hammer, and shook it wildly, trying to keep her anger together.

_I'm not useless._

"It's really pathetic actually! Ah-HAHAHAAH!"

She clinched her teeth.

_I'm not pathetic. I'm not weak. I'm not untrustworthy. But I am __**strong. **__But I am __**powerful.**__ And yes, I'm… I'm-!_

"Amy Rose, do you _really_ think you can beat me? Let alone stand against me? Look at you're _heroes, _Amy!" he gestured behind himself. "Fallen to their faces in my sheer brilliant. I only wish you could of seen the terror on their faces. Hmm-hmph. Ah, I had such a good laugh," he wiped a tear from his eye, then rubbed his finger with it together and flicked it off. "Today's turning out to be such a good day…"

"_**Shut up.**_"

"Hmm? Beg your pardon?"

"_**Fight me, then judge me.**_"

"Wait… are you… are you serious right now?"

Amy looked up, her glare deeper and her eyes slowly succumbing to the red that began to invade her brilliant orange eyes like a mist of food coloring when dipped into water.

"HAHAAHAHAH! Cubot, Orbot! Get the camera! Amy suddenly thinks she's a hot shot now!" He looked behind him, laughing, before looking forward toward her and glaring. He didn't like her attitude at the moment, and if the truth be told he was hoping to hide how scared stiff he was. He gripped the handles on the giant robot's control panel and shut the lid. "Well, let's see if you really _can_ control the limitless power of chaos, before it can _consume you_!"

The epic battle of Eggman vs. Super Amy begins next chapter! What will befall her? And what is the strange red within her eyes..? Is she learning to control chaos? Or was the orange indicating something else..? Can she control chaos and defeat Eggman to save her friends!? All to much to think about, which is why I'll leave you with a-

_Stay tuned!_

_Abridged Series:_

"REALLY!"

"Really?"

"_REALLLLY_~ _Really_ now Amy, I mean _REALLLY_, you must be _really _desperate to think that you could _really _stop me, I mean, come on. I'm Eggman, sworn enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Amy looked up him, acting as though she was puzzled, but in a funny and charming way. "_Really?"_

"_REALLLYY!_" Eggman leaned down, glaring at her.

"Well, I just blasted away you're biggest weapon." She spun her hammer in her hand fashionably, and then slammed it down to her side, looking at her fingers. "I'd say you're _REALLY _in for it. Come next episode, I don't think you're gonna live. I mean, do you even have insurance for a heart attack?"

"Hohohoh…. You're so funny." He folded his arms, and glared down at her.

"I'm just here to look tragic…" Tails muttered, still laying on the ground, so done with his role in this plot.

"SHE'S COMING!"

"My girlfriend's back and you're gonna get in trouble.~" Sonic sang, dancing in his tube as Shadow and Silver we're his back-up singers.

"Hey laaaa, hey laaa, his girlfriend's back."

"You see her comin' you better head out on the double." He snapped his fingers to the beat.

"Hey laaa, hey laaa, his girlfriend's back."

While they sang, Tails wore sunglasses, playing the lab equipment like instruments.

( Literally, the WHOLE SONG fits this scene XD –the song is 'My Boyfriend's Back' )

"She's advancing you fool! Shoot her down!" Eggman cried out, wearing Tinkerbell's outfit.

"The wendy bird?" Cubot spoke up.

"I'MA FIRING MY LASER, BUAHHHHH!" Orbot's face replaced the laser as he shot the beam out of his mouth that ended up hitting Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Supers

Episode 6(S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra (Sorry! It's been so busy lately with school, but I felt like I needed to get SOMETHING out there so, here it is! :D On a poll I did, it said most of my readers want me to do 'horror' type stories. So… it's gonna get kinda dark and scarwy (/no7) –fyi, that's suppose to be a face that's peeking lol- be prepared. A little foreshadowing will either happen in this chapter or the next, but I hope you enjoy it :D)

Amy stood ready, as Tails watched with weak eyes, trying to understand what the deal was with Amy's eyes….

'Sonic and the others all have red eyes when they turn super…' he thought to himself, watching her grow more and more anger, as the power started to manifest itself in a tight tornado around her, steams of yellow power moving around her in the spinning gust of wind. '…Her eyes… they're orange though.' He observed, as any good scientist and genius mind should. 'What could that… mean?'

The ring of red around her eyes grew more and more apparent, as she took back the hammer from behind her. "Let's do this! ARUGHA!" she jumped up, swinging both her hammers down on the large machine robot Eggman controlled.

"Orrph!" he took the brunt of the blow, but the robot was only dented. "HA! Not even _your precious piko piko hammer _can dent MY master piece!" Eggman than shot a very thick line of wires at Amy, it shot her back and pinned her against the wall, the impact causing the wind to be momentarily thrust out of her.

"Amy!" Tails called out, getting up and more oriented now, he tried to look around for something to break his chains with… in a moments notice, he suddenly had found the robotic torn-up dog, the gears still intact. "Perfect!"

"Whohohohoho!" Eggman pressed a button to the side of him, laughing his signature laugh as a bolt of electricity went soaring through the metal wire and zapped Amy. She screamed in pain as it hit her, relentlessly going till Eggman took his finger off the button.

He withdrew the large wire with the large pound ring serving as the hand back to it's original position, as Amy fell to the ground.

"Heh, and I was slightly worried." Eggman mumbled, seeing as she was no where near as threatening as Sonic or any of the other hedgehogs would have been if they we're super. "Obviously, this is a _professionals_ job, Amy. Why not just surrender and run home now, hmm?" Eggman folded his arms in complete confidence, seeing her struggle to get up, electricity still sparking from bits of her body. She shook as she got up and glared at him, teeth clinched, eyes now moving inward and outward with the colors of orange and red. "Aren't you _tried, _Amy? After all,… this is your first time controlling Chaos, and for so long too… I'm a bit impressed." He continued, unfolding his arms to give her the compliment. "**But it won't do you any good…**" his voice grew grave, as his evil side began to leak out more. "You can either fight here and _**lose **_or stick around to see the GLORIOUS establishment of my Eggman Empire!" he threw his arms out wide, and then clinched his hands into a fist and looked at Amy with a crazed open teethed grin.

"Hmm?" Eggman suddenly noticed Amy wasn't on the ground anymore…. "What the..?" he looked around, leaning out a bit of his robot to look around until he suddenly saw a flash of light and frighteningly withdrew back into his robot. "Geezes! Could of given me a warning!" he got back into position but by this time Amy had flown around and created a large tornado in the room.

Landing, she looked determined, holding just one hammer as the other flew around in the wind storm. "Chaos-!" she put one hand up toward Eggman. Eggman leaned forward, what kind of power would Chaos grant her? And would it be _tremendously unlucky _for him to have to deal with? "Control!"

A blast of hammers from Amy's connection with the 'Hammer Space' flung at light speeds out of her hand, poofing up for a instant to suddenly zoom into the robot, pounding it with a bombardment of Piko Piko Hammers.

When that stopped, Eggman took his robot arms down and had a tear drop of worry stream down the side of his face. "Well.. that wasn't TOO bad…"

Amy smiled at his words.

Eggman looked around, and gasped.

The hammers…

were _**still there.**_

They had been flung into the wind storm, and were continuing to hit Eggman's robot repeatively. "WHAT?!" Eggman shouted in frustration, having his robot wobble from each blow on his left hand side.

"Alright! Way to go, Amy!" Tails shouted, leaping and swinging his arm up to cheer for her. "Now that's clever!" he grinned, and then got back to work as he triggered the gear to loosen the last chain on his ankle. "Hehe! But maybe not as clever as me." He winked, and flew up to Amy. "I'm here if you need-OFFPH!" he was suddenly hit with a hammer, as Amy turned around and gasped.

"Tails!" she flew and grabbed him before more hammers could injure him. Flying to a safe haven behind some lab equipment, she looked him over. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-yeah… but not too much. I'll be fine." Tails stated, but was about to say more when Amy cut him off.

"Stay here, it's safer. I have to finish this on my own." She stated with conviction and authority. Getting up, she looked a bit like how Sonic usually presented himself in the thick of battle….

This image she took made Tails instinctively nod his head, as she smiled and winked, another thing Sonic would do, and blasted off.

"Her eyes…" Tails spoke out softly, with a hint of concern in them. "Were completely _orange…_"

Amy came back to a surprising turn of events.

Eggman had spun his robot in the opposite direction of the whirlwind of hammers, their sounds colliding with his robot made the noise 'Pi-KOH' as they hit, until the storm was subsided by his counter-attack. The Hammer's slowly fell to the ground, or rather, were launched into it.

"Nice try, _ROSE. _But I'm the real Doctor Robotnik. _I'M _the true master mind of this pitiful planet!" he swung both robotic arms in front and slightly over the other, and shot out the same wires from before.

Amy gasped, she dodged them quickly, flying as fast as she could and thinking quick to keep ahead of them.

It was like a toy gun trick, with the little cork and string that you would pull back and then fire the fake gun with to have the line and cork shoot out again. Eggman was doing the same thing but at a rapid motion, having the arms fly out to miss Amy by seconds, fall down and hit the ground for a second or two, before being zipped back into position to fire again.

Amy had to do something; in the corner of her eyes she could see Shadow, Sonic, and Silver still unconscious in their prisons.

'Everyone…' she thought in her head, worry grasping her heart as she looked to Tails, looking at her from behind the safety of computers and hard metal desks. '…I…I can't fail. I mustn't let him win!' She gritted her teeth, and flung her arms out.

Two hammers shook slightly on the ground, before being flung up to her side.

She grasped them firmly. "Eggman! You've only seen _a third _of what _I can __**do**_!" she slammed the first hammer into the other, and then did the same but on the other side.

Eggman looked up in confusion, and then plugged his ears. The massive sound wave carried, causing Tails to also have to plug his ears. "What… is she doing?!" he thought out loud, having to scream to even hear himself.

With a powerful cry, Amy placed her hammers in front of her, one behind the other, and stored up power.

"…ehm… Am…Amy..?" Sonic, slowly blinking his eyes, looked up.

"TAKE THIS!" with fury in her eyes, Amy spread her hammers out, and a huge beam of chaos energy blasted to Eggman.

"It can't be!" Orbot spoke from the sidelines, and looked at a device in his hands. "The energy level is far out-reaching the level of power we collected from Sonic, Silver, and Shadow! Not just that, but the master emerald's power is being picked up on here as well! She's stronger than the Canon!" Orbot blurted out in fright and astonishment.

Tails's ears perked up and his head shot to the direction of Orobt. "It… it can't be..?" he looked up to the canon, where the master emerald stayed, dormant from the loss of power. "Could… it be?" he was putting two and two together, his eyes looked down and shook side to side, then he raised his head up, horror in his eyes. "Amy! You have to get out of super form! Now!"

"But that was without them being super, right?" Cubot asked, but by then the robot had exploded, all the dents had made it's armor weak to Amy's last blow, and the circular head went flying off, having Eggman screaming from within it. His eyes watering with fright and his hands right up against the spinning sphere's clear surface.

As it crashed to the ground, the sphere opened and cracked, glitching with its movement of opening itself as the control panel started to go on a frizz.

Eggman crawled out, and looked back at the panel, "Uh-oh…." He leaped out of the way as the with a worried 'EEEEEEEEEii!" as it, too, soon after blew up.

"Darn it all! Darn it, darn it, darn it!" he slammed his fists to the ground, throwing a bit of a tantrum till he saw above him his shadow and a brilliant light behind him. He turned around to witness a powerful looking Amy, breathing hard and holding two burnt out Hammers in her hand.

She swung one up to the tip of his nose, causing him to flinch.

"Release my friends!" she ordered, and breathed heavily again.

"Heh..heh…Whatever you say…" Eggman lifted a remote up and clicked a button weakly, his face having an awkward smile on it as he knew he had been beat. To escape further injury, he complied willingly.

The tubes suddenly turned on, and Tails ran over to try and get them out. "Sonic! Sonic, can you hear me?" he pounded and flew up, then kicked the tube, but to no avail.

"_**Eggman**_…." Amy turned her head around to look at him again, her eyes showing no mercy in them.

"heh.. just… let it process…" he slowly back up, but Amy slammed the end of her hammer, the thin stick part, into his foot. "yyyyyYYYYYYEEEOWWW!" Eggman screamed out, and quickly started clicking more buttons on his remote with his thumb. "OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY!" he panicked in pain, waving his hand around and having chibi tears out of his eyes as the tubes stopped. "There's a defense mechanism I installed without Tails's knowledge that won't allow me to let them out of the tube…" he sniffed out, after Amy had lifted the hammer's end from his foot.

"What?" Amy face turned to worry than hostile, as she dashed through the air over to them.

Eggman clutched his foot like a child, rocking back and forth as Orbot and Cubot thought it safe for a moment to come near him. "Are you alright, Doctor?" Orobot asked, but had to dodge a fist that swung downward, aimed directly at his circular head.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?! THAT WENCH-" Amy's head turned back to him for a moment. "…THAT… THINGGG!" he changed his wording and pointed to her accusingly. "STABBED MY BIG TOE!"

Cubot flinched, "Not the big one…" he whined out.

Amy moved Tails back, since his efforts weren't working.

"Uh, maybe I could reprogram the remote to-" he was heading in Eggman's direction when Amy just moved her hammer back and swung.

The second the hammer even _tapped _the screen, the tube had shattered. She then dashed, but it looked more like a teleport with her speed, through the air to the other two, releasing them. She then flung Shadow over her left shoulder, Silver over her right, and put Sonic behind her back, over her shoulders.

Leaning a bit, she looked to a gapping Tails, amazed by her show of strength.

"What? We need to have them get medical attention right away!" she cried out.

"A-amy… you're still so strong… even after all that… Even Sonic would be exhausted!" he cried out, fear and confusion crossing his face. "I just… it's not right. Something's wrong." He looked again to the master emerald. "… Hmph." He then took on a serious face, and pointed Amy to the master emerald. "Try using the chaos energy to revive their power!" he instructed.

"What?" Amy looked up, seeing the chaos emerald was already pretty dead. She looked back to Tails, her eyebrows drawn back in sorrow. "It's all used up, I can't-"

"Amy, listen to me. I have a theory. Before you got here, the Master Emerald let out a huge energy ball. I think it helped you in turning super. It's apparent with your eyes that you're not _really_ fully super! You're like… in a super limbo!" he tried to explain, all the while, Eggman listened intently, silencing and shushing his robotic and idiotic henchmen.

"I'm…what?" Amy looked confused.

"Just put Sonic and the others down. I think we can give the Master Emerald back it's power by having you let it go. Then you can try to turn fully super again,… if you're still standing…" he muttered the last part and then continued, "Let go of chaos, Amy! It's the only way I can think of to heal Sonic, Silver, and Shadow!"

Amy looked to her friends, and put them down. She rubbed her hands over each other in nervousness… she had… saved them right? Proved herself worthy to be super, correct? She then looked to the master emerald, it's dark green showing it's loss of power.

"But… if I give this power up… what if I can't turn super again without it?" she looked at her hands, feeling the power serge through her. She formed a fist with her hand, and looked torn.

"Amy… what do you really care about?" Tails looked accusingly at her, the Amy he knew would never have even _**doubted**_about letting power go to aid Sonic. "Sonic needs you, they all do! Why are you hesitating?"

Amy's head shot up, and her eyes shook in fear. _Why was she hesitating?_

Eggman's eyebrows furrowed down, as he stared intensely at Amy. Her image shown in the reflection of his blue beady glasses as he, too, could see the change in her.

Orbot looked to Eggman, not sure what was happening, as he rubbed his hands over each other as well, then looked to Cubot, shrugging to show he didn't understand it either. Cubot shook his head in response, and looked on toward the strange scene.

"Amy…?" Tails looked confused, as Amy breathed deeply, and felt like she was gonna have a heart attack, looking over her hands as if they weren't her own….

"Amy… just… breathe." Tails tried to calm her down, motioning with his hands to relax. "It's the chaos… I don't think you could control it on your own… that's why the master emerald pitched in it's power… I'm not sure how yet, but it temporarily gave you access to Chaos energy. But without a pure heart, it's starting to-"

"_Control __**you.**_"

Eggman spoke up, getting up and looking serious. "If you don't power down now, Amy. That power will continue to infect your soul. You'll start thinking things you'd never dared to think before, it will pollute you with your own filthiness of soul." He swung his arm out, showing emphasis of the importance of his words. "Right now you're scared, _terrified _that your hesitant to give up your new found power to aid your friends. That's not you, Amy. That's _Chaos._ And without a pure heart…heh heh heh…" he laughed darkly, placing his hands on his hips as he rocked on his heels a moment, and looked down to Sonic, then making a tight and fixed frown on his face. "I suggest you do what Tails says, Amy." He then straightened up, and folded his arms. "Wouldn't want Sonic to die from his _heart giving out_ to the extreme stress of having the energy sucked out of it now,… would we?"

Tails looked back to Sonic. "Amy!" he then looked to her, fear stricken with worry for his best friend's safety. "You have to let it go!"

Amy held her hand close to her, almost as if denying she would, but then slowly,…. She drifted her arm down and lifted her head. She could feel the chaos emeralds in her quills come out, absorbing back their energy as The Master Emerald shown and a misty green wave floated back to its core.

The emerald shown, and the chaos emeralds blinked in and out with light in response.

Amy's look turned back to normal, her now tattered and burnt dress stopped it's rippled effect from the power she once possessed, and her pink color returned to her being. She fell to her knees, stricken with lack of strength.

"…..Amy."

She looked ahead of her, and reached out, "S-…Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes, and smiled, looking up to her. "I knew…. You had it… in you. Good… job, old...girl." he slowly winked to her, and her heart was full of unimaginable joy.

She smiled, as Tails nodded. "Amy, help the chaos energy to go back to them."

She feared controlling Chaos again, after what Eggman said, and looked to him in fear.

He smiled.

Tails frowned, following her direction and then looking back at her, "Amy. Don't listen to everything he says. You'll be fine. I believe in you too."

"Even after what you just saw?" Eggman said, looking to Tails and slightly losing his confident grin. "She almost _didn't _give it up, Tails."

Tails glared at him, straightening up. "She _has _too. You even said so yourself, Sonic's heart could fail him at any minute due to lack of strength to keep beating. We have to give them all their strength back." He looked to Amy. "**Now**."

Amy felt the power from Tails's voice, and nodded. She had too… even after what he had saw it do to her…

She had too.

She motioned her arms out, and took a deep breath. Getting up, she wobbled a bit, almost falling face first in front of Sonic, who looked up at her with sad and worried eyes. She took a strong look and straightened up, "Chaos…." She breathed out.

Eggman grimaced, as Tails further narrowed his eyes, shaking them untrustingly back and forth, looking her over for any more _unexpected _reactions, but still kept hope apparent in his believing silence.

"Control."

Every so gently, she said her line.

And ever so quietly, the Emeralds shined in response, and the Master Emerald shone till all three hedgehogs were in the air.

In a burst of light, the three were in super form, and gasping for oxygen.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around as he bobbed in the air. "I don't EVER want to feel THAT again!" he humorously broke the tension, as Tails smiled in relief, Eggman moved his mouth to the side in annoyance, but you could tell he was alright with the outcome, and Amy lowered her eyelids. She had truly saved them… she had saved _**him.**_

"W-what happened..?" Silver blinked his eyes rapidly. "Did Amy..?" he turned around to look at her. His eyes widened, "AMY!" he dashed toward her, embracing her at once.

"Ah!" Amy was slightly taken aback, but smiled weakly as he rubbed his into her shoulder.

"You're alive!" he shouted out, it seems he had passed out when the gun was being fired…

"Forgive me, … Amy." Shadow flew down in front of her, looking guilty. "I should of never trusted you with Chaos so early. It was poor judgment on my behalf. I'm…. sorry." He looked away in a bit of shame, closing his eyes.

"Geez, what's with all the sappy 'sorrys' Shadow?" Sonic slammed his hand into his back, patting it as Shadow moved forward from the impact, and looked back at him in surprise. "Amy ended up saving the day here. Hehe." Sonic stood like a proud father almost, making Amy look away blush.

"Wait… you mean… you didn't-?" Shadow looked to Sonic, then Amy.

"Is that true, Amy?" Silver loosened his grip and slightly let her go, trying to look her directly in the eyes or at least have her face face him.

"Ehm…hmm…" she slowly nodded in response, and bent her ears down in embarrassment. "But it was… um… at a cost." She looked down, then up to the master emerald.

"What… do you mean,… a cost?" Silver inquired, but Amy didn't speak anymore after that.

"Well, the parties not over yet! Amy hasn't saved _ANYTHING!_ And neither have you three!" Eggman ran back up to the stairs, making his way to the railing up top. "WHOHOHO!"

Everyone turned their attention to him, all reacting in a surprised but worried way at his reaction, except Sonic, who changed his stance into one that seemed like he was preparing for whatever was coming next. He stood in front of Amy, and looked protectively over her.

But he wasn't the only one.

Shadow did the same, moving closer to her and to her other side.

Silver pushed her back and moved behind Sonic and Shadow, ready to defend her as well.

The Canon flew down as Eggman let the sky show above them as he laughed maniacally.

"Right now! My backup Eggman Army is marching towards Mobius's main cities! Hahaha! Soon, every man, woman, and child will be surrendering fearfully to the Eggman Empire!"

"Heh, always a trick up you're sleeve, Eggman? I'm beginning to wonder if you're a doctor, or a mad magician!" Sonic cleverly spoke out, but with confidence. For someone who had just been in a state of weakness and on the verge of his last heart beat, he was being surprisingly cheerful and ready for action. But hey, that's typical Sonic for ya.

Speaking of Typical, this episode wasn't so _typical _now, was it? Eggman had a deck full of cards and now he's bringing out his last ace! Will our heroes, and new heroine, be able to defeat the armies before they reach the unexpecting and populated cities of Sonic's world? And what in Mobius is happening with Amy's head? Find out! When Sonic Supers returns!

_Abridged Series:_

-Since everybody loved them the first time… ;) they're back!-

"Mama!"

"quiet down, turquoise! You sound like a freakin' wussy!"

"Moooom! Red's being mean again!"

"hehehe… dude, dude, check it out… heh heh, I can see the lancing on-"

"Yellow, seriously?"

"What? I was gonna say on Sonic's belt lining…"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Dude, you for realz?"

"Yeah, bro. Decorative as heck."

"Guy's got a weird style."

"Yo, bros, it's that chick again."

"I'm pretty sure it's a hedgehog."

"Oh, haha! That's right, Iconic green has to be a freakin' smart-alek again!"

"Woah, calm down white. I didn't mean-"

"Hey, my white delight, just chillax and cozy on up me why don't ya~ I'll fill that clear surface with endless wonder~3"

"UGH, YOU RACIST FLIRT, PINK."

"**EVERYBODY SHUT THE HECK UP. I WAS JUST ABUSED BY A MACHINE AND I WORK **_**WAY **_**TO MANY HOURS TO DEAL WITH THIS FREAKIN' CRAP. THE NEXT EMERALD TO ARGUE GETS A FLIPPIN' POWER SLAP TO THE ONE OF THE FOUR CONERS OF THE EARTH. ARE WE **_**CLEAR**_**?!"**

"…..You upset, Mom."

"I'm pretty sure White's clear."

"I SWEAR, GOSH DARN IT GREEN!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DOOM US ALL!"

"STOP CAUSING CHAOS OR MOM'S GONNA-!"

The Master Emeralds shines, and a 8(= intense face like that looks down upon them.

"OH, _CRRRUDDDDD_!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic Supers

Episode 7(S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (So, this is the climatic before the ending/finale to season 1 :D yay! –coughthenIneedtoworkonInstinctsabitcough- anywho, so please do enjoy!)

Amy followed the stream of yellow golden light as the three hedgehogs took to the sky, all in their most powerful form, as they raced to content with the imposing opposition heading for the nearby cities.

"…I… I want to help." Amy put her hands together, the desire to fly with them resonating ever so strongly within her being.

"..Amy…" Tails walked up, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head down, leaning his whole body slightly over to get a glimpse of her sorrowed face.

Amy's head was down, but the moment she saw the lovingly fox smile to her and laugh lightly she was immediately brought back to her cheerful self, although worry still plagued her thoughts.

"…There gonna be alright… aren't they?" she asked, smiling.

"Em-hmm. When are they never-ah..! …Well usually." Tails concluded, remembering the events that transpired not long ago.

"…" Amy clinched her hands tighter together, and even with all the signs of chaos in her, Tails wanted to somehow grant her wish…

"Hmm…" he looked back to the ground behind them.

The chaos emeralds we're still there….

He shook his head, 'Bad idea, Tails!' he told himself, and then looked to Amy. 'She's worried, yes. Powerful? Maybe so… but chaos is still to much for her… she'd lose control and it… it..!' the more he stared at her face, the more he knew he couldn't hold her back from her longing. He sighed, and turned to Amy. "If you can… I mean, if you feel strong enough…" he mentally was scolding himself, he was just to sensitive sometimes… "If you're _really _up for it…"

"Tails…" Amy turned to him, sincerity in her eyes as she spoke out softly, "I'm ready."

Tails lowered his eyelids in concern, but nodded. He then pointed to the chaos emeralds, "Chaos is infinite, the chaos emeralds only need a moment to charge before their ready to be used again… if you can control the newly recharged chaos, without the master emerald, then you may be able to turn into your super form again." He explained, but lo-and-behold, Eggman was sneaking off to his control panel, tip-toeing as to not cause any alarm from Amy or Tails.

He held in a snicker as he pushed a button down, and the whole ship began releasing air pressure and the jets flickered on below.

"Wo-woah!" Amy and Tails wobbled to and fro as the air ship began to start taking off.

"Eggman!" Tails turned around, anger in his eyes as Eggman finally let out his evil laugh again, moving his arms up and down in his usual way before peering down with a fierce smile of glee at Tails and Amy.

"Amy, quick! The chaos emeralds!" Tails gathered as much as he could as speedily as he could.

"But… The master emerald!" Amy still had some doubts in her mind, she looked to the master emerald, what if she still needed it?

"We don't have time! Quick! Catch!" He threw some towards her way, and she caught them, fumbling with them in her hands a bit.

"B-bu-but-ut!" she slowly moved back, and slipped her foot on the edge of the ship. "TAAAAILLLSSSSSSssssssss!"

"AAAMMMY!" Tails flew down after her, as Eggman shut the air ship carriers entrance. It slowly rose and shut tight, Eggman's 'hoho'ing still heard slightly in faint echoes.

"Tails! TAILS!" Amy reached out one arm for him, since the other was holding a few chaos emeralds.

"Got ya!" Tails grabbed the arm and slowly stopped their momentum towards the ground's cruel earth. "Phew… you alright?" He landed her down and they were able to settle for a moment.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine.." As Amy gripped her head, she looked back down at the chaos emeralds.

Something inside her stirred her to try and wield it's power again, something dark and unholy.

She felt like she was in a trance for a moment, as the chaos emeralds shone back their power, showing they were responding to whatever was calling them from within her.

"C…C-ha.." But before she could reach her hand to grab one and finish her sentence, Tails swiped it out of her hand, making her blink rapidly out of her trance and look up to him. "H-hey! What was that for?"

"You… you looked kind of under a spell…" Tails's eyes showed his concern and uneasiness, he didn't like what he was seeing in her. "Amy… I'm worried about the residue of left over Chaos in you… what if it _IS _negative chaos? I don't want you to hurt yourself…" He stated worriedly. "Or others…"

"I'm fine, Tails. Give it here!" She reached up for it, but he flew slightly up and then drifted back down. "Ah! Tails! Knock it off!" Amy got up, feeling strangely hostile for the chaos emeralds.

"… Do you even realize you have some in your hand?" he looked down to her arm, which seemed to be gripping the other chaos emeralds.

"…Huh?" Amy looked down, it had totally escaped her mind!

"Amy… I'm scared for you. I think you need time to let the chaos seep out of your soul before you try this again." Tails warned, and placed the chaos emeralds down and behind him, _away_ from Amy.

"OOOooooooOOOOHH! We don't have time for this!" Amy let out her signature cry and stomped over to him.

"A-amy! I'm doing this for your own good-!" Amy pushed Tails to the side, something inside her needed, no… _craved _the power of chaos once again. "AMY!" Tails cried out, as the chaos emeralds responded to that power, and rose slowly.

The red one flew up gently in the air, before highlighting her face in the shadows of the forest they had landed in. Amy moved her hands up to it, and slowly closed her eyes as she whispered to the emerald, "Chaos…." But before she could finish the last word, something dark took over her, something that she was to blinded to see.

"_**Control."**_

The emeralds circled her, as Tails scooted back, having been pushed back and down by her forceful urge to seize the chaos emeralds power once more. "Amy… please… this isn't right!" He shouted out, almost on the verge of tears. "Amy!"

The emeralds let out a powerful blast, before their power looked different from the time Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turned super… in fact, it was a ghostly black aurora, that shook the emeralds all around as they hovered.

"Amy, listen to me!" Tails got up, seeming desperate. 'I won't fail to help my friends _again._"

"Chaos feeds off of _emotions_. If you want to turn super, the right way, then you have to- no.. you **must **remember who you are!" he shouted out.

Amy's eyes flickered open, a shining shade of crimson, but her glowing gold began to change as a dark shade of blackish blue began to creep up her arms, a bit of her face, and legs.

"Amy… remember that you love Sonic…"

Amy's dark expression changed at once, to fear stricken horror and realization. She gasped, finally taking control of herself and remembering who she was again.

"Remember that you're a dear friend of ours… that your kind, and good, and strong. Remember that your loved, and that you bring hope to the darkest of times for us! We need you, Amy! We need you so badly, and even if Sonic doesn't say it all the time, I _know _he'd agree with me when I say that we desperately don't want to lose you! Please… if you have to prove yourself, if you have to show us anything, anything at all! Show us your endearing spirit… your want to help and aid us. Don't let the chaos…. Don't let it take that away from you, make you angry and aggressive. Remember who you are… you are Amy! Amy Rose! And you've gotta help Sonic and the rest of the gang! Cause they need you too, I know they do!

AMY!"

Amy gasped out a long breath of air, as the emeralds lost their forceful shakes and tremors. The dark aurora faded as Amy looked down, seeing the darkness that was seeping up her arm deem and slowly move downward before completely disappearing and fading away under her glove.

"…Amy?" Tails was on the verge of giving up, before he saw her slowly drift down, crying gently, as she looked straight forward, gasping as if she had to fight a battle to control herself.

"..Oh Tails.." she sobbed out, and looked to him, "I…heh," she smiled, "I really needed to hear that."

Tails smiled, seeing the danger was past and Amy's shining yellow glowing brilliantly in the dark proved she had controlled herself, and in doing so, controlled chaos. "You haven't been told that enough… I'm sorry. You should hear that more often." He grinned, "But you know boys… we don't get that talkative." He chuckled out, letting the stress and tension in his bones loosen up. "I'm glad you fought it off, Amy. I'm so… so glad.." he started to cry softly too, looking down to hide it as he let it out gently. "I was so worried…"

Amy smiled gently, seeing how much he cared for her and couldn't help but begin to run over to him, embracing him as they both shared a moment of true friendship.

"Your not just Sonic's best friend." Amy began, moving herself out of the emotional hug to look at Tails, who wiped a tear away from his eye. "Your mine too."

Sonic dashed a few miles ahead of the enormous army of Eggman's solders, smiling cockily. "Where does Eggman get all this time?" he stated, seeming to comment on how the old man gets around to making all these robots.

"Well, here's what we _can_ deduce." Shadow moved down next to him. "He doesn't have any apparent way of receiving the needed money to afford the amount of scrap metal he's using to make these servants of his. So obviously-" he gestured to the long line of metal machines marching their way.

Silver spiraled in, cutting off Shadow, "Their weak to our attacks!" he finished, and smiled.

Sonic nodded, "And now that we're in super form? HA! There's no way Eggman could seriously think that the four of us can-" he stopped himself, and looked down, his cocky attitude seemed to fade slightly as he glanced to the sides of the ground beneath him. "Ehem… Anyway-"

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder, as Silver shifted to the side to further show he was addressing Sonic, "We know. We miss her too."

Sonic looked to the two of them, and then shook Shadow off. "I'm not missing her or anything! I'm just worried… Tails said chaos was a lot for her… I just hope she doesn't try anything foolish and hurt herself more than she already has." He spoke with such honesty that both Shadow and Silver smiled, turning there heads.

"H-hey? What's so funny?!" Sonic demanded to know, looking like he was throwing a slight fit about their reactions.

Shadow had looked away and smirked while glancing in Sonic's direction as Silver leaned away to cover his mouth slightly and snicker.

"WHHAAAT?!" Sonic slightly threw a tantrum. "Oh come on! Don't act like you wouldn't say _the same thing_, after all we've been through!" He folded his arms and looked at the two hedgehogs accusingly.

Silver took a deep breath as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head before looking back up to Sonic. "Yeah… but not so _tenderly._"

"Oh, Amy. I hope she's fairing well without me." Shadow teased back.

"WHAT!?" Sonic's quills spiked up, showing he was threatened and uncomfortable with the topic at hand. He lost his cool stature and demeanor as the other men started poking fun at his heart. "Well, this is an Armageddon indeed! When a man can't freely speak his own mind, Pfft!" he spat out his anger and stomped off, the others just couldn't get enough of it. "Oh, shut up! We've got an whole world to save!" eh turned around, gesturing his arms in a convincing way towards the two before speeding off to fight the imposing enemy.

"Ah, young love." Shadow teased some more, before looking to Silver who rolled his eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to have Amy hear that mush!" Silver slapped his knee and held his stomach. "ahhaha, whooo. I never took Sonic to be so protective of her."

"Really? He's been pretty diligent in getting us to know our '_boundaries_' with her this entire time." Shadow commented walking on but looking back to Silver before speeding off into the air after Sonic.

"…Wait... what?" Silver looked slightly confused, but remembered a specific time after a boss fight where Shadow and Silver were willing to carry Amy but Sonic sped into the moment and intervened, picking Amy up and saying something like, 'Aw, it's so sad. There just never fast enough, are they Amy?'

Silver stopped the flash back and smiled, nodding to himself. "Yep. I guess that's typical though… that he'd never say it or show it unless under extreme conditions like these." He flew off after the boys like a comet, following their fading streaks and then attack with them.

The three plunged themselves into the tick of battle and pierced through the enemy like they were diving into water.

Sonic spin dashed or moved his hand to release invisible chaos waves that could only be seen when the enemy was hit by them, having a ray of light shine off their bodies before being flung back and exploding. Kicking and punching, he smiled the whole way through~

Shadow chaos speared as usual, but he had picked up a few tricks on the road, and began using them now. He punched through a robot, tore out it's wires and then used them as electric whips that when slashed to a robot, shocked them into shutting down. He then tossed the weapons to kick down a robot with so much force that it slid backwards, he rode it as he bunched and destroyed robots on it's skating course till he finally jumped off, letting it ramp into a tree and explode. The tree then fell onto several more robots, but most just cut away the branches of the tree and continued their trek to the city.

Silver pulled together all his force and let it out in a single blast, creating a safe circle around him as the robots were flung back. When they'd shoot, he'd catch the missiles in midflight and fling them back at their senders. He then landed and whipped up a tornado like ring of robots that flung into the air, before ripping them apart and then sending the ripped fragmented objects at other robots nearby, stabbing them with their own kind as they short-circuited and exploded.

The three landed, huffing and puffing as they slowly arose next to one another, and looked out over the battle field.

"There's… still so many." Silver breathed out, gasping as he wiped his mouth.

"We can't keep stalling this. Even if they're easy to destroy, we need some kind of strategy to make sure none of them get to the city." Shadow glared while he gave his analysis, his usual look in the face of a serious situation.

"….Heh," Sonic chuckled out, "Sonic? Having a strategy?" he grinned, moving his arms as if to question Shadow.

"This isn't funny, hedgehog. We _need _a plan. Someway to utilize our strength and take down as many as possible." Shadow shot Sonic's joke down and set him in place, making the blue hedgehog lean his head away slightly and sigh, scratching his head.

"Gotta take everything so seriously…" Sonic stretched a bit and then shook himself out, "Alright, let's do some combos together, We'll clobber more of them that way."

"Got'cha."

"Silver, I need you to-"

Sonic stopped himself, his eyes widening as he slowly turned around. Silver and Shadow did the same, their heads moving back as if they we're trying to make sure their ears heard right.

"What? You need some more muscle power right? Good thing I've got these babies."

Amy stood as a pillar of confidence with the smuggest grin, and almost everything about her could have even rivaled that of Sonic's most dashing of entrances. Her elegant spiked up super hair blew gently in the wind as she looked AWESOME.

Sonic and the gang smiled, it really seemed that they're fears and concerns were done away with and now just looked thrilled to see her.

Sonic, of course though, played it cool. He grinned a smug looking smile right back at hers as he walked a step towards her, "Amy," he began.

"You look positively _**radiant."**_

"Does that mean you boys missed me?"

"Lots."

The three of them responded in unison, each with a different but almost flirty looking expression on their faces as suddenly they heard a loud boom.

The four hedgehogs turned around and looked up, except for Amy cause it was just over her head a ways, as they saw Eggman dropping more and more units in giant boom shell containers. From a distance, it looked like a blimp being dropped and then unloaded.

"He just isn't quitting while he's down, is he?" Sonic folded his arms, a deep frown on his face.

"Hehe~ Don't worry." Amy walked up to the two boys with a swagger in her step as her hammers swung around her, but moved to the sides to pull Shadow and Silver into her embrace with Sonic. "You've got me now, remember?" She cooed to the side of Sonic's face, but meant it for all of them. She winked her remark out before wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and trying to sound as seductively sexy as ever.

Sonic turned his head slightly, an eyebrow raised as he 'huffed' and rolled his eyes away from her direction.

She frowned.

_But was it a failure?_

"We might have more a chance _NOW, _that's true." He stated, and then grabbed her hand as he spun around to avoid her embrace. "But we could of managed." He teased, and kissed her head, the whole time not keeping his eyes off of hers before flying up to face the sudden increase of more Eggman minions. "Come on, guys!"

Silver looked to Amy, seeing her mentally screaming face as Shadow gave him the gesture to stop staring and move on, get to work.

Silver smiled weakly, and a bit awkwardly, as he conformed quickly to his will.

Looking back though, he seemed a bit at war with himself, '… would she ever look that happy if I did it..?' a silent and hidden thought he'd never share.

Shadow, thought hiding it better, wondered why she cared so much for Sonic. Why _his _showings of affection were so powerful to her, somehow. 'Hmph, she could do better…' he thought, following Sonic into battle, and staring at him for a moment. '…He doesn't deserve her.'

And so~ The Epic conclusion of season 1 begins next time! Has Amy truly held in the negative chaos within her? Can Eggman really make his Egg-empire dream come to past? And is their romance springing within these three love stricken hedgehogs for one very adorable pink girl? Find out, stay tuned, and don't stop reading- Sonic Supers!

_Abridged Series:_

The chaos emeralds once again….

"Dude… that fox is looking at us funny."

"PLEASE, OH MIGHTY CHAOS, DON'T TELL ME HE WANTS US TO AID THAT INSANE PINK GIRL AGAIN!"

"Quiet down, will you Purple?"

"Green, aren't you concerned?!"

"Emmm… I can feel some radical chaos energy coming from deep, and I mean like… DEEEEEEEEP down within that young honey… emmm…"

"Yellow, I swear on Tikal's grave…."

"You know, that's it. I've finally decided. I'm going to be Cyan."

"…so… you're a lighter shade a blue?"

"SHUT UP BLUE, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NO SHADE BROTHER OF MINE!"

"Oh, ouch."

"It's okay, cause I'm not even bothered."

"But dude… blue, he just roasted you!"

"That's okay, cause like, I'm not even bothered."

"Yeah but…"

"Look at this smooth diamond surface, does it look bothered to you? Are you calling me bothered?"

"No, I just-"

"Cause I'm not even bothered."

"But… The master emerald!" Amy still had some doubts in her mind, she looked to the master emerald, what if she still needed it?

"OH HECK GURL, I AIN'T HELPIN' JU AGAIN! NUH-UH, GURL. NOT AFTER THAT LITTLE _FUR-EAK _JOB YOU JUST DID UP IN HERE. OH, DANG. YOU BEST GET YOUR PINK LITTLE BUTT OUT OF HERE CAUSE I AIN'T GONNA _BUH-LLLLEESSS YOU, _NO MORE!"

"You look positively _**radiant."**_

"….Is that a joke?"

"_**Yes."**_

"…."

"Did you LIIIKKKEE it?"

"No. Enough with your puns and just tell me I'm drop dead sexy."

"Ohh…emm… you see, PFFFF, that's like blasphemy in SEGA's face."

Tails and Amy embrace in a friendshippy kinda way….

"…Tails… you can let go now."

Tails stops sobbing, "Ehhh… okay.." he pulls away, and sighs. "It's just.. you know, speaking of men. We don't hug much either…" Tails seems to tear up again, "_and you know.." _Tails begins to choke up and his voice gets a little to high. "_Sonic never held me like that… sometimes a man needs a good hug."_

"Um… Tails? You okay there?" Amy looked slightly creeped out but concerned as she tried to see if she could help him.

"_-hick- Just one more…"_ he cried harder and more emotionally as he slowly went back into Amy's embrace.


End file.
